Ravenclaw's Destiny
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Kin will turn on kin and the clans will run red as two new stars are born. Ravenkit never meant to hurt his sister, Snowykit, but what if ever since she wanted her revenge on him. What if she hates him so much she'd do anything to get her own back. Different clans and characters to the original series.
1. Allegiances and prologue

**Driftclan Cats**

Leader: Miststar – pale grey tabby with green eyes  
 **Apprentice – Grasspaw**

Deputy: Mallowflower – pure white she cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Creekpelt- black she cat with a white tipped tail  
 **Apprentice – Snowypaw**

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits):

Emberspark – Brown tom with black eyes  
 **Apprentice – Ravenpaw**

Eldertwig – White tom with brown spots on his back with an emerald green eye and a missing eye

Icewhisper – White she cat with a grey speckles and brown eyes  
 **Apprentice – Mintpaw**

Goldenbreeze – Golden tom with yellow eyes

Windspirit – Black she cat with grey eyes  
 **Apprentice – Swanpaw**

Maplesong – A brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

 **Apprentice – Rapidpaw**

Queens (She cats expecting or nursing kits):

Shadowrunner – Speedy black cat with dark blue eyes

Froststorm – White she cat with green eyes

Palepelt - Light grey cat with brown eyes.

Apprentices (cats between the age of 6 and 12moons that aren't yet warriors):

Swanpaw – Grey she cat with a white left ear and blue eyes

Grasspaw – Ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Mintpaw – Brown she cat with green eyes

Snowypaw (med cat app) – White she cat with green eyes

Ravenpaw – Black tom with green eyes

Rapidpaw – Brown and white tom with dark brown eyes

Elders (retired warriors and Queens):

Moonripple – White tom with grey paws and light blue eyes

Birchheart – Brown she cat with a torn ear and green eyes

Fireblaze – Blind ginger she cat with a white bushy tail

Sandflurry – Brown and white she cat with black eyes.

 **Eclipseclan cats**

Leader: Swiftstar – Black tom with a white tail, paws and ears and green eyes

Deputy: Lightningflash – Black tom with white ears and green eyes

Medicine cat: Doefern – Black tom with black eyes

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits):

Wormtail – Small grey tom with black eyes

Padfoot – Black tom with brown eyes  
 **Apprentice - Onepaw**

Stagspirit – Dark brown tom with white flecks

Lilypetal – Ginger she cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice - Lynxpaw**

Ottersplash – Brown she cat with a bushy tail and brown eyes

Horsespirit – Ginger she cat with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice - Sleekpaw**

Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits) :

Twistedflower – Pure white cat with pale blue eyes

Poppyleap – Grey cat with black ears and green eyes

Pansyflank - Large white cat with a black tail and brown eyes

Elders (retired warriors and queens):

Wolfmoon – Dark grey tom with dark brown eyes

Apprentices (cats between 6 and 12 moons):

Lynxpaw – Ginger she cat with amber eyes

Onepaw – Grey tom with a blue eye and an eye missing

Sleekpaw – A sleek white tom

 **Meadowclan cats**

Leader: Lakestar - White she cat with black flecks and green eyes

Deputy: Snakenose – Brown tom with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice - Blizzardpaw**

Medicine cat: Berryfire – Ginger tom with blue eyes

Warriors (toms and she cats without kits):

Blackfang – Black tom with dark green eyes

Nightfall – Grey she cat with black eyes  
 **Apprentice – Sagepaw**

Breezespot - Short dark brown she cat and bright yellow eyes

Queens (she cats expecting or nursing kits):

Thunderflash – White cat with brown eyes.

Apprentices (cats between the age of 6 and 12 moons)

Sagepaw – Brown she cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Blizzardpaw – Black tom with amber eyes

Loners:

Blackberry - long creamy brown fur and ice blue eyes Boomer - soft creamy white fur and hazel eyes Briar - short silver fur and light blue eyes Sparrow – fluffy she cat with creamy brown fur and amber eyes

 **Rogues**

Ocean – Grey she cat with misty blue eyes and a torn ear

Bleeding – Grey tom with blue eyes

Lightning - long snowy white fur and stormy green eyes Falcon - silver fur and bright amber eyes Panther - brown fur and dark amber eyes Blaze - thick snowy white fur and hazel eyes Streak - short brown fur and teal eyes Ash - soft ginger furred tom with bright hazel eyes

 **Prologue**

A jet black kit with a white left back paw leapt onto a pure white kit yowling "Take that you ugly stinking badger. I am Ravenstar and no one can defeat me!" The white kit jumped up.

"Can't you be the badger now?" She mewed.

"But Snowystar doesn't sound as good as Ravenstar. Plus I will become Ravenstar. You probably won't. I might consider making you deputy but only if you are a really good warrior, which you probably won't be" Ravenkit taunted.

"Do you really think that?" Snowykit mewed quietly.

"Of course not. I was joking" He replied. Shadowrunner padded into the den carrying a plump vole.

"Oceantail is about to start kitting so Creekpelt wants you to move to elders den so you don't disturb her. " The queen mewed as Creekpelt came in carrying herbs.

"We will if you give us that vole." Ravenkit mewed eyeing it up greedily.

"You can have it if you go to the elders den quickly and if you don't try to leave the camp while going there." She replied giving her kits small pushes so they would get out the den.

The two kits darted into the elders' den and saw that Mintpaw was grooming the elders. Mintpaw looked up and saw them.

"Is Oceantail kitting?" Mintpaw asked.

Shadowrunner entered and dropped the vole in front of her kits.

"Yes she is and Creekpelt isn't happy about it. She still hasn't recovered from when she got whitecough. Creekpelt is sure she hasn't got her strength back." Shadowrunner replied.

"She is in starclan's paws now. Croaked Moonripple.

"If you've finished grooming me could you get me some more moss Mintpaw?" Birchheart Croaked.

"Of course I'll be back soon with some more," Mintpaw replied, bowing his head respectfully.

"Shadowrunner please can we help get moss?" Ravenkit asked.

"Well I'm not sure. I mean you're not apprentices yet and I know you. When you are an apprentice you'll say you don't need to groom the elders and collect moss because you've already done it." She mewed sternly.

"I won't I promise. It'll mean we're not pestering the elders as well." Ravenkit Mewed.

"Well alright then" She replied. "But behave."

They had almost finished collecting moss when Miststar called a gathering.

"I have to go. Just take this up to the elders' den I'll sort it out later." Mintpaw mewed and dashed off.

Ravenkit and Snowykit took the moss to the elders den then decided to find out what the meeting was about by listening on a rock halfway up the high rocks -"Oceantail's last wish was for her kits to be raised by Shadowrunner who has agreed to take over as the two kits mother. unfortunately there was one kit that didn't survive who is now in starclan with her mum. The two kits are called Blazekit and Tawnykit." - "Move out the way," Hissed Ravenkit. "I can't hear properly." He shoved Snowykit out the way not realising how close to the edge she was. Time for the two kits seemed to slow down. Snowykit fell over the edge and tried to cling on to the edge with her claws but she couldn't and fell. She squealed helplessly but no one could save her. As she fell she bashed her leg on a bit of rock sticking out. She then fell down onto the hard rock below. Creekpelt hurried over to where her motionless body lay on the hard rock. Blood dripped down Snowykit's leg.

"Can two cats bring her to my den please" Creekpelt commanded. Miststar and her deputy Mallowflower rushed over immediately "Watch her leg though." Ravenkit realised only then it was at a funny angle. Creekpelt spent most of the day looking after Snowykit.

That evening a gathering was called. "After events of today Mallowflower and I have decided that kits are not allowed on any rocks that can be accessed by another way other than climbing up high rocks unless accompanied by a warrior. I also have news on Snowykit. She is on the mend however Creekpelt thinks it is unlikely her leg will ever heal fully. When Snowykit reaches the age of six moons, she will become a medicine cat. For now though she is recovering well and can still be apprenticed in a moon. That is all but can all cats wanting to stand vigil for Oceantail tonight stay behind." Miststar mewed. Ravenkit had been allowed to the gathering because it was necessary for him to hear the announcements. As he was making his way back to his den he passed the medicine cat den and saw Snowykit lying down. Ravenkit nodded towards him and could have sworn that Snowykit only gave him a scowl in return. Guilt flooded Ravenkit but he soon got to his den and was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at a Dr Who convention :D. It was awesome, there wasn't any stools there that sold fish fingers and custard though. There were jelly babies to be fair. Anyways, getting side tracked. Enjoy and please drop a review to tell me what you think. I don't care how short and critical, I just love seeing the little review button. See ya.**

 **Chapter 1**

1 Moon Later

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Miststar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began. "Today Ravenkit has reached the age of 6 moons and is ready to receive his apprentice name. From this moment until he gets his warrior name he will be known as Ravenpaw and his mentor will Emberspark who was mentored by Ivyswirl I hope Emberspark will teach Ravenpaw all he knows." Mewed Miststar as Ravenpaw walked towards his mentor.

"Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw!" Chanted their clan mates as he grinned happily.

"Cats of Driftclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown an eagerness for herb knowledge . Your next medicine cat will be Snowypaw." Creekpelt mewed.

"Snowypaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Creekpelt?" Miststar mewed.

"I do." Snowypaw mewed.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by Star clan before the other medicine cats." Creekpelt mewed.

"The good wishes of all Driftclan will go with you." Miststar mewed. Creekpelt and Snowypaw touched noses.

"Snowypaw, Snowypaw, Snowypaw!" Chanted the rest of the clan.

The rest of the cats wandered off to go and do the patrols and jobs and so on.

"Come on you can help me with Goldenbreeze's cough I'll show you what to do." Mewed Creekpelt, nudging Snowypaw into her den.

"Can we go out hunting?" Asked Ravenpaw eagerly.

"No not yet. The elders need grooming first." Mewed Emberspark. Ravenpaw's smile fell "But we can go hunting afterwards if you want." He added. Mintpaw started sniggering at Ravenpaw.

"You can join him." Mewed Icewhisper sharply. Mintpaw stopped sniggering immediately.

"Okay." Mintpaw mewed.

"I'll teach you some warrior moves tomorrow though." He added.

"Been made an apprentice then?" Moonripple croaked.

"Yes." Replied Ravenpaw politely.

"Pity your dad wasn't there to see it." Birchheart murmured quietly.

"How did my dad die? Whenever I've asked before everyone has said I'm too young to know." Asked Ravenpaw.

"It was a rogue attack." Birchheart replied.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"I did. A vicious grey tabby did it. She looked nasty. She had a torn ear before she came here from another rogue I imagine from the look of it. Ocean I think her name was. She was going for Miststar but your dad – Leopardstorm - leapt in the way. If he hadn't Miststar would have lost a life. Ocean bit him on the neck he died instantly. If he was going to die that's how he would have wanted to die though. In battle saving his clan leader." Croaked Fireblaze mewed.

"Oh. Thank you. I've wanted to know for a long time." Ravenpaw mewed bowing his head respectfully. "Do you need some more moss?" He added.

"Yes please, make sure it's dry though." Sandflurry croaked.

"Of course." Ravenpaw mewed. He padded out of the elders den and towards a branch with moss on it and started tugging some off.

"Can you play with us?" Blazekit mewed.

"Not now sorry. I'm getting bedding for the elders." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Can't we help?" Tawnykit asked.

"Well, if Shadowrunner says it's okay, but only get dry moss." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yay! Thanks Ravenpaw, it's so boring in the nursery without you." Blazekit mewed starting to pull moss off the branch.

"I said to go and ask Shadowrunner first." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Oh, but," Tawnykit started.

"Oh. There you are, I told you to help me clear out your nests." Shadowrunner mewed, padding over to them.

"Go and help Shadowrunner." Ravenpaw mewed sternly.

"Mouse – dung." Muttered Blazekit realizing their plan had been foiled.

"Stop pestering Ravenpaw, he's an apprentice now." Shadowrunner mewed. Ravenpaw stopped tugging at the moss and took the small pile of moss next to him into the elders den. He took the moss out of Sandflurry's nest and put the new moss inside it.

"Anyone else need moss?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yes." Moonripple croaked.

"I'll just go and get you some and then I'll start getting the tics out of your pelts." He mewed padding out again to find Blazekit and Tawnykit had escaped the nursery and were trying to sneak out of camp.

"Going somewhere?" He mewed loudly.

"It was his idea." Tawnykit mewed quickly.

"Was not." Blazekit mewed.

"I don't care who's idea it was, come with me." Ravenpaw mewed. He padded into the nursery.

"Shadowrunner I found Blazekit and Tawnykit trying to sneak out of camp." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Again? Those two are worse than you and Snowypaw were." Shadowrunner mewed.

"They certainly seem a paw full." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Now you two, if you don't stop misbehaving I'm going to go and speak to Miststar and make you wait an extra moon to become an apprentice." She mewed.

"Oh, but." Blazekit moaned.

"No buts now help me." She snapped.

"See you later then Shadowrunner." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Bye." She replied. Ravenpaw padded out of the nursery and walked straight into Miststar. "Oh, sorry." He apologised. "I didn't see you there."

"I thought you were grooming the elders." Miststar mewed.

"I was getting moss for Sandflurry and I saw the kits sneaking out of the nursery and Shadowrunner was looking for them so she took them back to the nursery, then I came to get some moss for Moonripple when I caught them sneaking out of camp so I took them back to the nursey." Ravenpaw explained.

"Ok, go and finish grooming the elders then." Miststar mewed. Ravenpaw went back to get some moss for Moonripple.

It was sunhigh by the time Mintpaw and Ravenpaw had finished grooming the elders. Mintpaw went on a border patrol and Emberspark took Ravenpaw out hunting.

"Ok, so first of all what can you scent?" Emberspark mewed when they were some way out of camp.

Ravenpaw sniffed the air then mewed "A faint rabbit, the dawn patrol and I think there's a vole close by."

"Well done. Do you want to try and catch the vole?" Asked Emberspark.

"Yes." Mewed Ravenpaw. He crouched into a hunting position and started to stalk the vole. Just before he was about to pounce he stepped onto a twig and it snapped. The vole heard and ran off.

"Mouse dung." Mewed Ravenpaw.

"Next time try and watch out for twigs and leaves so you don't step on them." Mewed Emberspark. Ravenpaw scented the air again and smelt more prey.

"Can I catch that rabbit?" Asked Ravenpaw.

"You can try." Mewed Emberspark. Ravenpaw once again crouched and started to stalk the prey. He was just about to pounce when there was a rustling in the bushes and the rabbit darted off. Ravenpaw darted after it and pounced once more this time catching it. "Yes I got it. Do I have to give it to the elders?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes you know that. It's part of the warrior code, but after everyone else has eaten you can have something as well." Replied Emberspark. "Let's head back to camp now." He added. They padded through the woods together.

"Can you show me some warrior moves tomorrow?" Asked Ravenpaw excitedly.

"Actually I was going to let you go on the dawn patrol but I can teach you warrior moves after that. I think Mintpaw and Swanpaw are spending the whole day training so after the dawn patrol you can join them if you want." Replied Emberspark.

"Yay. I can't wait to tell them. Thanks." Ravenpaw replied excitedly. When they got back to camp Mintpaw bounded over to them.

"Hi. Did you catch that?" She asked nodding towards the vole Ravenpaw caught.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well done. Come on let's give the elders their fresh kill so we can have some. I'm starving." Mintpaw mewed. They padded to the fresh kill pile and picked up two more voles and a rabbit to take to the elders.

"I hope that's not for yourselves the elders need feeding yet." Miststar mewed.

"Yes we were just taking this up to them." Mintpaw replied.

"Good. You can have some fresh kill after that you've worked hard today. Ravenpaw?" Miststar replied.

"Y-yes." Ravenpaw stammered wondering what her clan leader wanted.

"Did you catch that vole you were carrying when you got into camp?" Miststar asked.

"Yes." Ravenpaw replied.

"Well done. I had been an apprentice ages before I caught any prey." Miststar praised. Creekpelt wandered out of her den with Snowypaw and overheard them.

"Yes but if I remember correctly as soon as you were made an apprentice you got whitecough so it was ages before you could go out and hunt." Creekpelt mewed.

"Yes, well I was just congratulating young Ravenpaw here on catching his first bit of prey. Anyway, better get that lot up to the elders." Miststar mewed.

"You can get something to eat now Snowypaw." Creekpelt mewed. Snowypaw padded to the fresh kill pile and picked up a plump mouse.

"What are you going to show me tomorrow?" Snowypaw asked.

"You'll see." Creekpelt mewed.

"Of course do you want me to take that rabbit off you?" Ravenpaw asked Mintpaw.

"No it's okay." She replied. They padded to the elders den.

"Here we've bought you some fresh kill." Mewed Mintpaw, dropping the vole between Moonripple and Birchheart.

"Thank you. Why don't you go and get something to eat now?" Moonripple asked.

"Yes we were just about to." Mintpaw mewed as she and Ravenpaw finished giving the fresh kill to the elders. They padded out and shared a rabbit between them. They then padded off to the apprentice den.

"Where should I make my nests?" Ravenpaw asked.

"You can go in that corner next to me." Mintpaw mewed lying down in her den. Ravenpaw settled down and just as he was going to dose off, he could have sworn on starclan he heard Snowypaw come into his den quietly and mew quietly "I'll get my revenge." But he fell asleep soon after and in the morning he thought it was just a dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**The next update should be out tomorrow, thank you once again Apollokitty for your lovely review, everyone else, pleeeeeease leave one. Just a teeny weeny one. See ya.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Wake up Ravenpaw. It's time for the dawn patrol." Mewed Emberspark quietly so as not to wake the other apprentices up. Ravenpaw slowly got up.

"Huh. What's going on." He mewed.

"Dawn patrol is leaving soon. Hurry up." Emberspark hissed. Ravenpaw got up quickly and they hurried out of the apprentices' den.

"Hi Ravenpaw." Mewed Windspirit. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes. Is it just us three?" Replied Emberspark.

"Yes. Miststar thought it would be easier if there was less cats so Ravenpaw would be able to learn more." Answered Windspirit. They padded out of camp and walked towards the eclispeclan border. As the passed it they saw another dawn patrol.

"Be careful of the other patrol." Warned Emberspark.

"But we're on our territory." Ravenpaw mewed puzzled.

"I know, but always be cautious when there are warriors from other clans nearby, especially when there's not a truce." Emberspark mewed.

"Is it just me or is there a badger nearby?" Mewed Ravenpaw quietly.

"I scent one too, be extra cautious now. Well done for scenting it though." Emberspark replied.

"It's in Eclipseclan. We don't have to worry about it unless Eclipseclan chase it into our territory. We should just check here more thoroughly and often for a while." Windspirit mewed.

"Shouldn't we warn the Eclipseclan patrol though?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Not now, we don't want to risk fighting the badger. Maybe Miststar will mention it at the gathering though." Emberspark mewed. "Now come on." They padded on slowly.

"Lilypetal isn't that a badger scent on our territory?" Ivypaw mewed (an apprentice on the Eclipseclan dawn patrol).

"Yes I think it is. We have enough warriors to attack it. Ok Squirrelleap and Horsespirit you attack him from the front and me and Browntail will attack from behind." Organised Lilypetal.

"What am I doing Lilypetal?" Ivypaw mewed.

"Staying away. This is no job for an apprentice." Lilypetal replied.

"Yes Lilypetal." Mewed Ivypaw. Ivypaw quickly leapt up a nearby tree, away from the badger.

"Good stay there until it's safe." Lilypetal mewed.

Squirrelleap and Horsespirit pounced onto the badger from the front but it swiped it's paw at Squirrelleap, Ivypaw watched and saw that if the badger did swipe Squirrelleap, Squirrelleap would die. Ivypaw leaped down and landed in front of the paw. It swiped her and killed her instantly. Lilypetal and Browntail jumped at it from behind. Horsespirit raked her claw down his stomach, scraping the fur away. Browntail killed the badger by biting it's neck. Blood seeped out of the wound. The three cats stopped, panting slightly.

"I can't believe she did that for me." Squirrelleap mewed.

"She died a warrior's death." Lilypetal mewed, flicking Squirrelleap comfortingly with her tail, "Now come on."

They picked up Ivypaw's body and padded slowly back to camp.

"Come on we'd better check the Meadowclan border now." Emberspark mewed, leading the way.

When they got back to camp they reported what they had seen to Miststar, who listened carefully.

"Ok, there's not much we can do about it and the badger is dead. Windspirit can you go hunting the fresh kill pile is getting rather small. Ravenpaw get back to training I believe Mintpaw and Swanpaw are practising warrior moves in the training hollow if you want to join them." Miststar mewed. All three cats bounded off – Windspirit to Goldenbreeze to see if she wanted to go hunting with him and Ravenpaw and Emberspark to the training hollow.

"You're finally here Ravenpaw yay. I was getting tired of beating Mintpaw." Swanpaw mewed.

"Hey. I beat you loads of times." Mintpaw mewed indignantly.

"Ravenpaw why don't you try and attack Mintpaw while she tries to dodge then you can swap round." Mewed Emberspark.

"Ok." Replied Ravenpaw. He jumped towards Mintpaw who jumped out of the way and lashed her paw out to scratch Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw leant forwards onto his front paws and bit Mintpaw's leg hard.

"Argh!" Mintpaw mewed loudly. "Get off."

"Sorry." Grinned Ravenpaw.

"Well done Ravenpaw but next time remember she's your clan mate and you're training not hurting." Emberspark mewed. "Now why don't you watch Mintpaw and Swanpaw so you can pick up some tips?" Ravenpaw and Swanpaw swapped places.

When the three apprentices had finished practising warrior moves their mentors told them to go and groom the elders and were soon joined by Grasspaw.

"Moonripple do you remember that time Meadowclan attempted to steal our kits?" Sandflurry croaked.

"Are you talking about when every single one of those fleabags left with at least one major injury. Of course I do." Moonripple replied.

"Will you tell us about it?" Grasspaw mewed. Moonripple started coughing and wheezing.

"Moonripple are you ok?" Ravenpaw mewed. Moonripple carried on coughing. Ravenpaw felt Moonripple's moss - it was bone dry. "Your beddings dry. You are ill. Don't deny it. I know it. I'm going to get Creekpelt." Ravenpaw added.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He wheezed in between coughing.

"He's not. Get Creekpelt. He's been like that for ages, but not this bad. He told us it was nothing though, he told us it was just because he had damp bedding." Fireblaze mewed.

"It's nothing, you don't need to make a fuss over a small cough, really." Moonripple mewed, sitting up. He stumbled and fell over.

"Go and get Creekpelt quickly." Urged Sandflurry. Ravenpaw nodded. He ran out of the den and ran to Creekpelt's den.

"What is it Ravenpaw, do you want mouse bile for the elders' tics?" Creekpelt asked. "Snowypaw get some mouse bile please."

"No it's urgent. It's Moonripple. He's ill. His moss was dry but he was coughing and wheezing and he couldn't stop. The other elders said he'd been coughing quite a lot recently, but Moonripple convinced them it was nothing." Ravenpaw explained.

"Snowypaw don't get mouse bile get me coltsfoot and catnip please and bring it up to the elders den. Are there any other symptons?" Creekpelt mewed. She padded to the elders den.

"Erm, he couldn't sit up properly. Do you know what's wrong with Moonripple?" Ravenpaw asked.

"From the sound of it he's got greencough." Creekpelt mewed. "Now hurry." She added quickening her pace.

"Oh no. Can you cure it?" Ravenpaw asked, running to keep up.

"I don't know yet. He is quite weak, but it doesn't sound that advanced." Creekpelt mewed "We need to give him some herbs then move him to my den so I can keep an eye on him, and so no one else catches it either. I'll have to keep a close eye on the rest of the elders for the next few days."

They walked into the den and heard Moonripple was still coughing, wheezing and he hadn't got back up yet.

"Moonripple, Ravenpaw and I are going to help you up ok? We're just going to put you in your nest and then I'll give you a few herbs ok?" Creekpelt mewed.

"I-I'm fine." Wheezed Moonripple "It's nothing, there's no need to waste precious herbs on me."

"Yes there is, you served the clan as well as any other, do as Creekpelt says." Birchheart mewed sharply.

"Ok, on three lean on Ravenpaw and I, and we'll help you up." Creekpelt mewed as she and Ravenpaw stood on either side of Moonripple. "One, two, three." On three she and Ravenpaw leant down and Moonripple pushed himself up onto them and they pushed him gently onto his nest. Snowypaw padded in just then. Creekpelt quickly got to work and gave him the herbs Snowypaw bought her. Moonripple ate them with no objection. "Now, Snowypaw and I are going to take you to my den. Don't worry we'll carry you." Creekpelt mewed soothingly. She and Snowypaw lifted him up and carried him to Creekpelt's den, where he quickly fell asleep.

"Snowypaw could you get us some fresh kill please?" Creekpelt mewed a while later. Snowypaw went out of the den and Ravenpaw came in.

"Ah. Ravenpaw I wanted to talk to you. Last night I received a dream- a vision- from starclan. Doepad, the medicine cat before me, told me to tell you the prophecy he told me. She said Kin will turn on kin and the clans will run red as two stars are formed. She told me to tell Ravenpaw. She also said to tell you that you would understand in the end, when it really mattered, she also told me to tell you not to spend too much time worrying about it. " Creekpelt mewed.

"Do you know what is means?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"No, Doepad said I would only know when it was time for me to go to starclan. You can't tell anyone about it though." Creekpelt replied.

"I won't. I swear on star clan I won't." Ravenpaw replied. They heard Snowypaw coming back. "So how is Moonripple?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Not well. I'm not sure if he's going to make it. I'm making sure he is comfortable as he journeys to star clan though, if it is star clan's will for him to go." Creekpelt replied.

"Here you go Creekpelt." Mewed Snowypaw dropping a rabbit next to her. They started eating.

"You should go and get something to eat, you must be hungry." Creekpelt mewed, looking up at Ravenpaw.

"I think I'll go and see if Mintpaw wants to share something." Ravenpaw mewed, his head spinning with the prophecy.


	4. Chapter 3

**If I get five reviews in 10 hours' time for this chapter, I'll do a double update tomorrow. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Half a moon later

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Miststar. When all cats had gathered she began. "Swanpaw your mentor Windspirit thinks you have learnt the warrior ways and are ready to become a warrior, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mewed Swanpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Swanpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swanfeather." Mewed Miststar. "Grasspaw as your mentor I think you have learnt the warrior ways and are ready to become a warrior, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mewed Grasspaw.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Grasspaw from this moment on you will be known as Grassblade and Swanpaw from this moment you will be known as Swanfeather. Starclan honours your bravery and strength."

"Swanfeather, Grassblade, Swanfeather, Grassblade." Chanted the rest of the clan.

"I also have some other news. As you all know for half a moon Moonripple had greencough for a while it looked like he might pull through and get better but he took a turn for the worse and he is with starclan now. Those that want to stand vigil will be doing so with Grassblade and Swanfeather because they have been made warriors. Now everyone can go back to their duties." Mewed Miststar.

"Ravenpaw I think it is time for you to have an assessment I want you to go out and hunt. Bring back everything you catch by dusk." Mewed Emberspark.

"Ok can I go anywhere on Driftclan territory?" Mewed Ravenpaw.

"Yes but you must catch all prey on your own and not accept help from any catch." Emberspark.

"Can I start now?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes." Replied Emberspark. Ravenpaw padded out of camp and started following a rabbit scent. After a minute or so Emberspark followed, keeping hidden so Ravenpaw couldn't see him. Ravenpaw suddenly pounced and landed on the rabbit and bit its' neck, killing it instantly. Ravenpaw then buried the rabbit so he could come back for it later. He suddenly scented Snowypaw and another cats scent he didn't recognise. He followed the trail until he saw them. Snowypaw was talking in low tones with a rogue a grey she rogue who had a torn ear. Ravenpaw remembered the first story the elders had told him. So this was the rogue that had killed her father. Suddenly they started fighting.

"Snowypaw!" Exclaimed Ravenpaw rushing forwards. He pounced on the rogue.

"Get off me!" Hissed the rogue, Ocean, wriggling out from Ravenpaw's claws.

"You shouldn't have attacked my sister then." He hissed back, swiping his paw at her face.

"I could kill the both of you if you were fighting me together!" Ocean snapped, ducking.

"I'd like to see you try. I could rip you out of your pelt if I wanted to." Ravenpaw snorted.

"I doubt it even if you could, you wouldn't you follow a group of imaginary dead cats that don't allow you to kill." Ocean spat.

"They're not imaginary, and at least I'm not some weird rogue that goes around with feathers on their leg that goes around attacking innocent medicine cat apprentices." Ravenpaw spat back, leaping on Ocean once more.

"What do you know? You clan cats are weak, you deserve to die!" Ocean hissed, stepping to the side.

"Like my dad deserved to die?" Ravenpaw spat, landing on the floor and raked his paws through Ocean's pelt.

"I don't remember who I kill, I've lost count of the people that I've killed." Ocean hissed. Then she ran off through the woods.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"I-I-I was just getting some juniper berries. The rogue came out of nowhere and attacked me. Thanks for saving me." Snowypaw mewed. "Are you hurt?"

" No, come on I'll take you back to camp. Was the rogue chasing you? I thought I scented you and her running for quite a way." Mewed Ravenpaw. Snowypaw nodded.

"She chased me but she was too quick and my leg was slowing me down. She caught up with me and I told her to get off Driftclan territory that was when she attacked me." Snowypaw mewed. They walked back to camp together and reported what they had seen to Miststar who just told them to be careful. While this was happening Emberspark had been talking to Mintpaw.

"Mintpaw. I need to talk to you. Can you offer to help Ravenpaw catch prey for her assessment I need to know whether she will accept your help and then say it was her that caught it or not." Mewed Emberspark.

"Yes. Should I follow her scent and do it now?" Mewed Mintpaw.

"Yes I'll be behind you." Emberspark. They followed the trail and realised that after chasing off the rogue Ravenpaw had gone back to camp. When they got to camp they saw Ravenpaw coming out again, Mintpaw bounded up to Ravenpaw as Emberspark hid.

"Hey Ravenpaw do you want me to help you catch some prey for your assessment?" Mintpaw mewed.

"No thanks. Emberspark said I had to catch everything myself." Mewed Ravenpaw.

"If you're sure then." Mewed Mintpaw and bounded off. Ravenpaw picked up the scent of a mouse and followed it. He crouched down and pounced and killed it. He took it to where the rabbit was buried and buried the mouse there as well. By dusk he had managed to catch: another rabbit, three squirrels and two voles. It took him three journeys to take it all back to camp. When he had finished Emberspark approached him.

"Well done. You caught half the fresh kill pile. You also resisted the temptation of help when catching prey." Emberspark mewed.

"Thanks. Wait how did you know about Mintpaw offering to help me?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"I asked her to - to see whether you would lie to me or not." He replied. "Go and give the elders some fresh kill and get yourself some." He replied. Ravenpaw and Rapidpaw got a rabbit and a vole and took them up to the elders before eating a mouse each. They then snuggled up in their dens.

"I don't envy Swanfeather and Grassblade having to stand vigil. It's cold tonight." Ravenpaw mewed before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**I didn't get 5 reviews, so no double update I'm afraid, but if I get 5 reviews by this time tomorrow, I will do a double update. (Hint this is where you set a reminder to hit review at the bottom of the chapter). Seriously I love your reviews. Want to say thank you to Something who left a lovely review on the last chapter, it made me so happy. See ya.**

 **Chapter 4**

Mintpaw and Ravenpaw went on the dawn patrol with Icewhisper the next morning.

"Hi Swanfeather and Grassblade." Mewed Mintpaw. They nodded back at them.

"You can talk now. Go and get some rest." Mewed Icewhisper. Swanfeather and Grassblade muttered their thanks along with the cats that had been standing vigil for Moonripple and hurried off to get some sleep.

"Come on. After dawn patrol you two can go out hunting together if you like." Icewhisper mewed.

"Thanks." Mintpaw mewed. They padded along the border scenting the air.

"That rogue hasn't come back after yesterday." Ravenpaw mewed as they headed back to camp.

"Hey do you scent what I scent?" Mintpaw mewed.

"Go on you can catch it but give it to Creekpelt." Icewhisper replied. Mintpaw changed direction and silently padded towards a tree. She suddenly jumped up the tree and climbed up to the first branch. A sparrow that had been sitting on it flew off it startled. Mintpaw lunged for it but only caught it's wing. The sparrow fell mid-flight onto the ground and Ravenpaw jumped on it and killed it.

"Well done both of you." Icewhisper mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Miststar. When all cats had gathered she began. "I have decided who is coming to the gathering tonight – Mintpaw, Ravenpaw, Mallowflower, Shadowrunner, Swanfeather, Birchheart, Froststorm, Fireblaze, Grassblade and Eldertwig. We will meet here just before the moon rises." Mewed Miststar.

After the meeting Mintpaw and Ravenpaw went out hunting and by sunhigh they had caught a rabbit and two mice. They scented the air for more prey but instead of scenting prey they scented something else – a dog.

"We have to lead it away from camp." Mewed Ravenpaw.

"I know but can we do it on our own?" Mintpaw replied.

"No but I think I can scent Mallowflower and Emberspark nearby. We can get them to help us." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Emberspark, Mallowflower." Called Mintpaw. Mallowflower came rushing through the bushes followed by Emberspark.

" What's the matter?" Mallowflower mewed.

"We can smell a dog." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Ok. You to stay here. Mallowflower and I will lead the dog away from Driftclan territory." Emberspark mewed.

"We'll climb up this tree until you've dealt with it." Mintpaw mewed. Emberspark and Mallowflower ran in front of the dog. They ran towards the Eclipseclan border. The dog chased after them but Mallowflower fell behind. They passed the tree that Ravenpaw and Mintpaw were in Ravenpaw realised Mallowflower was about to get attacked by the dog. Ravenpaw jumped from the tree in front of the dog. She scratched his nose and ran towards the Meadowclan border. The dog followed and Emberspark ran with Ravenpaw. When they got to the border they dived into some bushes and the dog carried on running over the border.

"Well done Ravenpaw. I thought the dog was going to attack Mallowflower." Emberspark mewed. They padded back to where Mallowflower and Mintpaw.

"I wanted to help Mallowflower." Ravenpaw mewed "and anyway the warrior code says to protect your clan even at the cost of your life. Mallowflower is part of my clan."

"Ravenpaw thank you. If you hadn't come I would be dog food now." Mallowflower mewed. "We should get back to camp now. We have to report this dog to Miststar." Mintpaw and Ravenpaw picked up their prey and padded back to camp with Mallowflower and Emberspark.

A little while before moon high Miststar called a clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Miststar. When all cats had gathered she began. " Earlier today a dog was found on Driftclan territory – near the Eclipseclan border where the river meets the forest. Emberspark and Mallowflower chased it off with the help of Ravenpaw. I have decided until we know for definite we will have extra patrols around that area and apprentices are only allowed out of camp if they are with at least one warrior unless it is urgent or if they don't need to go far out of camp. Now can all cats coming to the gathering eat so they have strength for the journey and get ready to come." All the cats went back to their dens or to get some fresh kill. Ravenpaw, Rapidpaw and Mintpaw went to the fresh kill pile and took a mouse each. When Ravenpaw and Mintpaw finished their mice and dashed off with the rest of the cats who were going to the gathering.

They followed Miststar through Driftclan territory until they arrived at fourtrees. Ravenpaw could already scent Eclipseclan there. He and Mintpaw went to where the Eclispeclan apprentices were.

"Hi Sleekpaw! This is Ravenpaw." Mewed Mintpaw.

"Hi Mintpaw. Hi Ravenpaw." Sleekpaw mewed.

"Is that Meadowclan coming now?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes I think so. Good the gathering will begin soon." Sleekpaw Mewed. Ravenpaw looked around. The elders from different clans where talking as were the queens, warriors, medicine cats (and their apprentices) and the apprentices. When Meadowclan reached fourtrees Miststar, Lakestar and Swiftstar stood up on a rock above the rest of the clans. The talking stopped and Swiftstar began.

" One of our apprentices – Ivypaw – was killed this moon by a badger but the badger was dealt with and our clan stands stronger than ever." Swiftstar mewed.

"I am glad your clan is strong still after the death of Ivypaw. We also have a bought with us a new apprentice. In fact we have bought with us two new apprentices. One is Ravenpaw, the over is Snowypaw who is training to be a medicine cat. We also bring with us two new warriors - Swanfeather and Grassblade. One of our elders – Moonripple got greencough and died as a result of it, fortunately no one else caught it. We also come with a warning that there may be a dog somewhere in the forest. We found one in our territory and chased it off. I would advise extra caution for the moment." Miststar mewed.

"We are sorry about both of your losses. We have had three kits born in the last moon: Icekit, Briarkit and Silverkit. We also bring Pinkpaw – our new apprentice with us. We also want Eclipseclan to know that no cat is allowed on our territory, except to go to the moonstone." Mewed Lakestar staring accusingly at Swiftstar.

"We told you at the time we were trying to go to the moonstone." Growled Swiftstar.

"It was unnecessary for you to travel through that part of Meadowclan territory." Lakestar growled.

"Like we told you at the time we scented a dog that way." Swiftstar mewed loudly.

"We went back to that bit of territory, there was no dog scent. This is a warning the next cat to go on our territory in places that agreements to go to the moonstone haven't been made will be attacked." Lakestar mewed.

"Is it possible that there could have been some mistake Swiftstar? Was the scent fresh?" Miststar mewed.

"Not very but I didn't want to risk it." Swiftstar mewed.

"Lakestar is it possible that if the scent was faint you could have missed it?" Miststar mewed.

"Maybe. But next time we'll take the cat who said they scented it with us to check and if they aren't lying they won't be attacked but if they are they will be attacked." Lakestar mewed.

"If you don't have anything else to report then I suggest we end this gathering." Miststar mewed. Lakestar, Swiftstar and Miststar jumped off the rock they were standing on an led their clan back to camp.

"See you Sleekpaw." Mintpaw mewed, as he and Ravenpaw ran after their leader. When they got back to camp Rapidpaw questioned Ravenpaw and Mintpaw about what happened at the gathering. After that they settled down in their dens. A little while after they had settled down Creekpelt came in.

"Have any of you seen Snowypaw? I haven't seen her since the gathering." Creekpelt mewed anxiously.

"On the way back I heard her saying something about some herbs and saw her going towards a patch of catnip." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Ok. She'll probably be back soon then." Creekpelt mewed. Ravenpaw was woken up in the night by Snowypaw padding to her den.

"Snowypaw! Where did you go? Creekpelt was looking for you." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Huh? Oh right. I – I – I erm. I saw some catnip so I went to get some because we are running low." She mewed. Ravenpaw saw a trickle of blood coming from her ear.

"What's wrong? Why are you bleeding? Anyway why did you take so long?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Erm. I scratched my ear on some err brambles. I took so long because I saw a rare herb after I got the catnip so I went to get that. It was a longer way off than I thought though." Snowypaw mewed.

"Why haven't you got that herb with you now then?" Ravenpaw mewed suspiciously.

"I-I it turned out not to be the herb I thought it was. It was just some mint leaves." She stammered. Turning away, limping towards her den.

It was just when Ravenpaw was about to fall asleep that he realized that Snowypaw's ear wasn't the only thing that was bleeding. The scar on Snowypaw's leg had had blood trickling from it. Outside the apprentice den there was now a trail of blood.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, enjoy. See ya.**

 **Chapter 5**

In the morning no one mentioned Snowypaw's disappearance so Ravenpaw didn't mention his moonlit talk with Snowypaw.

"Come on Ravenpaw. We're on dawn patrol." Mewed Mintpaw. Ravenpaw got up and went with Mintpaw. Emberspark and Icewhisper were waiting for them. They padded along the border.

"Icewhisper I think I can scent some other cats." Mewed Mintpaw.

"I can as well. They aren't clan cats though." Ravenpaw mewed.

"No I think they're loners." Emberspark mewed. Three cats came running through the bushes.

"Are you part of Driftclan?" One mewed.

"Why should we tell you? Get off our territory." Spat Icewhisper.

"Sorry. It's urgent. We need to talk to Miststar though." Another one mewed.

"Who are you anyway?" Emberspark.

"I'm Blackberry and this is Briar and Boomer." Mewed the first one.

"We should take them back but as prisoners." Icewhisper mewed.

"Yes. We will take you to Miststar but you are to be treated as prisoners and you have to agree to our terms." Emberspark mewed.

"Of course." Briar mewed.

"Go behind me." Icewhisper mewed. They went behind her. "You three go behind them." She mewed. They assembled themselves and ran back to camp.

"Blackberry!" Miststar mewed. "What are you doing here?" She mewed when they got back to camp.

"Wait you two know each over." Icewhisper mewed. Blackberry and Miststar nodded.

"Rogue. There's going to be a rogue attack." Mewed Blackberry.

"What. When?" Miststar mewed. "Can you three leave us please? Make sure that no apprentices go out of camp alone. Only two warriors can be out of camp at a time as well." She added.

"Today. We don't know when. There's going to be about seven or eight of them." Boomer mewed.

"How do you know?" Miststar mewed.

"We heard some rogues planning it. Some of them have attacked before." Briar mewed.

"Who?"

"Ocean and Bleeding." She replied.

"Thank you for the warning. You will not be attacked returning to your territory." Miststar mewed.

"We wanted to help you fight. I mean if that's ok with you?" Blackberry mewed.

"How can I say no you've probably saved my clan twice now. Can you protect the medicine cat. Boomer could you protect the elders and Briar you the queens and kits." Miststar replied.

"Of course." Boomer mewed.

"Come on. I need to warn the clan." Miststar mewed getting up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Miststar. When all cats had gathered she began. "There is going to be a rogue attack on our clan sometime today. I don't know when, but we need to be prepared. You may have noticed three loners: Boomer, Briar and Blackberry are here helping us. No cat is to question them. We can trust them. I want Ravenpaw with Blackberry to protect Creekpelt and Snowypaw. Mintpaw you can help Boomer protect the elders and Rapidpaw you can help Briar protect the queens and kits. All the over warriors will be fighting. Apprentices and loners please can you go to your positions now so they are protected if they attack now. I want Maplesong, Eldertwig and Goldenbreeze hidden just inside the camp entrance ready to attack when the rogues come. Can you three go there now please." The three cats padded off. " Now the rest of us will be here and when the rogues come into here we will be ready to join Maplesong, Eldertwig and Goldenbreeze in the fighting."

"You aren't planning on fighting though are you?" Mewed Mallowflower. "You're on your last life."

"Of course I'm going to fight. I agreed to the warrior code and it clearly states that you have to fight for your clan even at the cost of your life." Miststar replied.

"But what if you lose your final life?" Mallowflower mewed.

"Then you will become leader and you will pick a new deputy." Replied Miststar. They heard mews coming from the camp entrance. "The rogues are here." All the remaining cats ran towards Maplesong, Eldertwig and Goldenbreeze to help them. Meanwhile a two rogues called Ocean and Ash sneaked into the medicine cat den. Blackberry pounced on Ocean and Ravenpaw charged at Ash. Blackberry and Ravenpaw pounced, scratched, and dodged while Creekpelt and Snowypaw ran out of the den to find somewhere safe.

As they got outside their den a rogue called Bleeding yowled "Now!" All the rogues abandoned their fights and Ocean and Ash emerged from the medicine cat den and Ocean charged at Miststar. All the over rogues surrounded them. The clan cats tried to break through but it was no use. Ocean and Miststar were fighting ferociously but Miststar was too slow and Ocean bit down on her neck. Blood poured out of the wound. Ocean and the other rogues ran out of the camp. Creekpelt ran forwards with cobwebs to try and slow the bleeding down.

"It's no use. Creekpelt I'm going to die. Can you get Mallowflower for me?" Miststar mewed weakly. Mallowflower appeared. "Listen carefully. Don't interrupt. I'm going to die. I know. I want you to appoint Windspirit as deputy. I think she has proved herself worthy."

"How do you know you're going to die?" Mallowflower mewed but she was too late. The light had already faded from Miststar's eyes.

" Creekpelt. Miststar's dead." Mallowflower mewed. Creekpelt came back over.

"There was nothing that could have been done. Now come I need to put herbs on your wounds." She mewed.

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowflower. When all cats had gathered she began. "As you probably all know the rogue Ocean killed Miststar. As deputy I am going to become clan leader. I will travel to the moonstone the day after tomorrow with Rapidpaw, Ravenpaw and Mintpaw. The new deputy will be Windspirit. That was Miststar's last request. All those wishing to stand vigil for Miststar stay behind" Mallowflower mewed.

The next day was filled with catching prey. Ravenpaw had been sent out on his own to catch some. As he pounced on a sparrow he realised something that had been weighing on his mind since the battle against the rogues. Just before Ocean had killed Miststar Snowypaw had come back into her den and pounced on Ocean. She had been in a position where she could have clawed Ocean's back or bitten it. But she hadn't. She just let her go. Snowypaw knew Ocean wouldn't have attacked her back if she had because she would have been in too much pain. Ravenpaw didn't know what Snowypaw was up to, but she was up to something that was certain.

"Go to Creekpelt and get some herbs. You will need them for the journey." Mallowflower mewed.

"Don't you need some?" Rapidpaw mewed.

"I'm meeting with starclan so I can't eat or take herbs." Mallowflower mewed. Rapidpaw, Ravenpaw and Mintpaw went to Creekpelt.

"Do you want your travelling herbs?" She mewed.

"Yes please." Rapidpaw mewed.

"Snowypaw get the travelling herbs please." Creekpelt mewed. "But I'm warning you they don't taste very nice." Snowypaw bought the herbs and they gulped them down.

"Ready now?" Mallowflower mewed.

"Yes." Mintpaw mewed.

"Come on then." Mallowflower mewed. They padded out of camp and towards Meadowclan territory. Before they crossed the border Mallowflower addressed them.

"Now all of you follow me. We want to get off Meadowclan territory as quickly as possible. And don't start being mouse brained and try to catch some prey." She mewed. They ran over the border the three apprentices following Mallowflower. Before they were halfway over Meadowclan territory they met a patrol.

"What are you doing here?" Nightfall hissed.

"We are going to the moonstone." Mallowflower mewed.

"Why do you need to go to the moonstone?" Nightfall mewed suspiciously.

"I'm going to receive my nine lives." Mallowflower mewed.

"You mean Miststar is dead." Nightfall mewed.

"Yes there was a rogue attack. They only came to kill Miststar though. She was already on her final life." Mallowflower mewed.

"I'm sorry to hear she is dead. You can go on, just make sure you stick to the route agreed on." Nightfall mewed.

"We will. Thank you." Mallowflower mewed, dipping her head respectfully. They ran off again. When they got off Meadowclan territory, they stopped running.

"Well done for leaving it to me. Meadowclan can sometimes be a bit hostile when we need to go to the moonstone. And well Ravenpaw and Mintpaw you saw what Lakestar was like at the gathering. When we come back if we meet a patrol just leave the talking to me." Mallowflower mewed. They padded over a field. Then they spotted three cats.

"Blackberry, Boomer, Briar! It's good to see you." Mallowflower mewed.

"Hi." Boomer mewed. "What are you doing here?"

"Since Miststar died I've become clan leader. I need to travel to the moonstone to get my new name and to receive my nine lives." Mallowflower mewed.

"If you're hungry you can hunt here." Blackberry mewed. "But be careful. Two-legs sometimes set their dogs lose."

"Thanks. If you three are hungry catch something and eat it quickly. We still have to go a little way." Mallowflower mewed. The three apprentices quickly caught a rabbit to share.

"I'm not very hungry. I'm usually starving by now." Rapidpaw mewed.

"It's the traveling herbs." Mallowflower mewed. When the three apprentices had finished they said goodbye to the three loners and carried on. They soon approached the cave that the moonstone was in. At dusk Mallowflower addressed them.

"I need to go to the moonstone you stay out here and get some sleep. I'll come out at dawn and we can travel back." Mallowflower mewed. The apprentices settled down. Mallowflower went into the cave and leaned forwards so her nose touched the moonstone.

"Hi Mallowstar!" Mintpaw mewed.

"Hi. Come on I want to get back to camp as quickly as possible." Mallowflower mewed. Just before they got back to Blackberry, Briar and Boomer's territory Ravenpaw suddenly darted off and pounced on a rabbit.

"Sorry." Ravenpaw mewed "Couldn't resist."

"Give me a bit though I'm starving." Mallowstar mewed. She took two big bites of the rabbit and let Rapidpaw, Mintpaw and Ravenpaw the rest.

"Come on no more stops now." Mallowstar mewed when the rabbit had been devoured. They followed Mallowstar through some fields until they reached Meadowclan territory.

"Just follow me, don't catch any prey and if we meet a patrol let me do the talking." Mallowstar mewed. They started running and it wasn't long before they bumped into a patrol.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed Breezespot.

"Calm down Breezespot. They're coming back from the moonstone aren't you?" Nightfall mewed.

"Yes. I was going to receive my new name and nine lives." Mallowstar mewed.

"Miststar's dead?" Breezespot mewed.

"Yes." Mallowstar.

"Well see you at the next gathering then. Mallowstar." Breezespot mewed. They carried on running and soon got back to Driftclan territory and were back at camp by dusk.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry there was no update yesterday, I was super busy and didn't have time. I'll do a double update tomorrow though, as it's Easter. Please let me know what you think and enjoy. See ya.**

2 moons later

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "Mintpaw your mentor Icewhisper thinks you have learnt the warrior ways and are ready to become a warrior, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mewed Mintpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mintpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mintleaf." Mewed Mallowstar.

"Mintleaf, Mintleaf, Mintleaf!" Chanted the rest of the clan as Mintleaf grinned happily.

"Congratulations." Ravenpaw mewed a few minutes later.

"Thanks. I'm sure in a few moons it will be your turn." Mintleaf.

"Ravenpaw can you Emberspark and Eldertwig go on a border patrol please." Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes." Ravenpaw mewed. He went and got Eldertwig and Emberspark. When they got close to the Eclipseclan border Eldertwig stopped.

"Wait a second I think I can scent something." Eldertwig mewed. He dashed off into the bushes. A few minutes later he reappeared this time with a kit. It was a white tom with green eyes and a white circle on his left eye.

"I found him in the bushes. He says his name is Pebblekit." Eldertwig mewed.

"Where did he come from?" Emberspark mewed.

"I don't know. Pebblekit." Eldertwig mewed.

"Yes?" Pebblekit mewed.

"Why are you here?" Eldertwig mewed.

"I don't know. Bleeding told me it's because I'm stupid." Pebblekit mewed.

"Bleeding? Is he your dad?" Emberspark mewed.

"I don't know. I don't like him. But he's looked after me since I was little." Pebblekit mewed.

"We'd better take him back to camp. He looks like he needs some food. Pebblekit if we gave you the choice would you come and live with our clan?" Eldertwig mewed.

"Erm. Yeah probably." Pebblekit mewed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Eldertwig. This is Emberspark and Ravenpaw." Eldertwig mewed. They padded through the woods towards camp. Pebblekit fell behind a bit so Ravenpaw slowed down so he could walk with him.

"Ravenpaw how did Eldertwig lose his eye?" Pebblekit mewed quietly.

"He fell off a cliff." He replied.

"Why doesn't his eye grow back? Does it take a while to grow?" Pebblekit mewed.

"Erm. Well. Eyes don't grow back." Ravenpaw mewed, struggling not to laugh.

"Why didn't he stick it back on then?" Pebblekit mewed.

"Why is this kit so stupid?" Ravenpaw thought. "Erm. You can't stick an eye back on."

"That was stupid of him to lose it then." Pebblekit mewed.

"Just like you." Ravenpaw thought. They caught up with Eldertwig and Emberspark again.

"We're at camp now." Eldertwig mewed. "I'll take you to Mallowstar." They padded into Mallowstar's den.

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "Today a patrol found a kit on our territory we have decided to take him in his name is Pebblekit and he will be made an apprentice in half a moon."

After the meeting Mintleaf and Ravenpaw went hunting.

"Pebblekit is a complete idiot." Ravenpaw mewed as they came out of camp.

"How?" Mintleaf mewed.

"When we were bringing him back to camp he asked me how Eldertwig lost his eye." Ravenpaw began.

"How does that make him an idiot?" Mintleaf mewed.

"I hadn't finished. He then asked why it hadn't grown back, and whether it would take a long time to grow back." Ravenpaw continued.

"What?!" Mintleaf exclaimed.

"I know. I then told him eyes don't grow back. He then asked why Eldertwig hadn't stuck it back on!" Ravenpaw mewed.

"What?! Ok. Agreed he is stupid. I hope he's not my apprentice." Mintleaf mewed.

"No wonder Bleeding dumped him." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Wait what. He's related to Bleeding?" Mintleaf mewed.

"Oops. Don't tell anyone. Only Pebblekit, Emberspark, Mallowstar, Eldertwig and me are supposed to know. Because well. You try explaining that to the rest of the clan so we're keeping it a secret." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Come on would I?" Mintleaf mewed. "Come on. Let's try and catch some prey. We probably won't though because it's leaf bare now and prey is scarce." Ravenpaw suddenly picked up the scent of a rabbit. He followed it and pounced.

"Ha. I did get something." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yeah but it's so skinny that it'll barely fill up one elder let alone the rest." Mintleaf retorted.

"Yeah good point come on." Ravenpaw mewed. "Hey I've got an idea."

"What?" Mintleaf mewed.

"Well you know sparrows nest in trees." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes."

"Why don't we climb up one with a nest in and wait for the sparrow to come back."

"That's actually a good idea." Mintleaf mewed sounding surprised.

"Always the tone of surprise." Ravenpaw mewed leaping up a tree with a nest in it. Mintleaf jumped up too and saw there was already a sparrow in the nest and pounced on it.

"Come on. We should take this lot back to camp." She mewed. When they got back to camp Mallowstar approached them.

"Wow. Did you catch all that?" She mewed.

"Yes we got lucky. Should I take it up to the elders?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes I think they've only had a mouse bought to them today. They'll be hungry." Mallowstar mewed. Ravenpaw took the rabbit and sparrow to the elders who ate the rabbit quickly.

"Do you want the sparrow or should I take it to the queens." Ravenpaw mewed. All the elders said they didn't want any more so Ravenpaw padded out of their den with the sparrow.

"Shadowrunner do you want this sparrow?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes please I'm starving. Please can you get Creekpelt as well. Emberspark too." She mewed.

"Yes of course. Why?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"My kits are coming." She mewed. Ravenpaw dashed off. He got Creekpelt and Emberspark. Emberspark was more of a hindrance though.

"Is she going to be ok?" Emberspark mewed.

"Yes." Snapped Creekpelt and Shadowrunner.

"Are sure I mean I don't won't anything to happen to you or the kits." He mewed.

"You know Creekpelt, I really think the queens' mate should not be allowed to watch the birth." Shadowrunner mewed.

"You're right. Emberspark why don't you go and train your apprentice. By the time you get back you'll be a father." Creekpelt mewed.

"B-but oh all right." He mewed.

"Toms." Mewed Shadowrunner and Creekpelt when he padded out.

"I heard that." He mewed. When Ravenpaw and Emberspark had come back from hunting, Mallowstar called a clan meeting.

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "Today we have another five new members of Driftclan. Shadowrunner gave birth today – to five healthy kits. They are: Smallkit, Spottedkit, Lionkit, Willowkit and Sunkit."

"I can't believe she named them without me." Emberspark mewed.

"You would have made such a fuss." Shadowrunner mewed. "It was easier like this."


	8. Chapter 7

**As it's Easter, I'm going to try and do a double update today. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Enjoy. See ya.**

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "I have decided who is coming to the gathering tonight – Windspirit, Eldertwig, Maplesong, Froststorm, Palepelt, Fireblaze, Sandflurry, Ravenpaw and Rapidpaw. Be ready to leave just before moon high." Mallowstar mewed.

"You're going to your first gathering as a warrior now then." Ravenpaw mewed.

"I know. I'm looking forwards to it." Mintleaf mewed. "Though I do miss sharing a den with you."

"Same. Maybe you'll get your first apprentice soon." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yeah." Mintleaf mewed. She looked around then mewed more quietly "I hope it's not Pebblekit though." She leapt onto a mouse nearby and missed. She darted after it running through the woods. A few minutes later she came back with the mouse in her mouth.

"You managed to catch it?" Mewed Ravenpaw.

"Always the tone of surprise." Mintleaf laughed.

"You're so cute when you quote me." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Not as cute as you are when you first wake up in the morning." Mintleaf mewed flicking Ravenpaw's tail with her own.

"Come on we should get back to camp." Ravenpaw mewed. They padded back to camp as Mallowstar came out of her den.

"Mintleaf is that some more fresh kill you've got there?" She mewed.

"Yes I just caught it." Mintleaf mewed.

"Ravenpaw can you take it to Shadowrunner please?" Mallowflower mewed. Ravenpaw took the mouse and padded into the nursery.

"Shadowrunner do you want this?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes please I'm exhausted these kits have way too much energy." She mewed.

"Do you want me to keep them entertained for a bit?" He mewed.

"Yes please." She replied.

"Hey who wants to play with me?" Ravenpaw mewed to the kits.

"Me!" Mewed all the kits at once.

"Ok let's play moss ball." Ravenpaw mewed.

" What's moss ball?" Mewed Blazekit.

"You hit a ball of moss round to each other. Like this." He batted a piece of moss at the kits. They hit the moss to each other with enthusiasm. After they got bored of this they started pestering Ravenpaw again.

"I know I'll be a badger and you all have to attack me." Ravenpaw mewed. They all started pouncing on him. Soon he was just a heap of different coloured fur.

"Ravenpaw we have to have some fresh kill then we need to go to the gathering." Mintleaf mewed.

"Ok. Kits. I have an idea to stop you being bored. Why don't you divide into two groups and have a pretend clan battle?" He mewed. The kits immediately started to pretend to fight each other. Ravenpaw walked out the den with Mintleaf towards the fresh kill pile.

"You're going to be a great dad one day." Mintleaf mewed.

"Thanks. You'll be a great mother too." Ravenpaw mewed. They started to eat a squirrel together.

"All cats coming to the gathering we are leaving now." Mallowstar mewed as Mintleaf took the final bite.

"Come on." Rapidpaw mewed coming over to them. They ran out of camp following Mallowstar.

"Hey we're the first clan here." Ravenpaw mewed to Rapidpaw.

"Not for long though. Here's Meadowclan." Rapidpaw replied. A Meadowclan apprentice bounded up to them.

"Hi. I'm Pinkpaw. Who are you?" Pinkpaw mewed.

"I'm Ravenpaw and he's Rapidpaw." Ravenpaw mewed.

"Why are you called Pinkpaw?" Rapidpaw mewed.

"My pelt is a pink-grey colour so my mum named me Pinkkit." Pinkpaw mewed.

"Hey look there's Eclipseclan good the meeting will start soon." Ravenpaw mewed.

When Mallowstar, Lakestar and Swiftstar had leapt up onto the rocks.

"This past moon we some rogues attacking the camp. Three loners came and warned us so we were thought we were prepared, however they came for a purpose to kill Miststar. They planned it well so Miststar was trapped with a rogue. She was already on her last life. A rogue called Ocean did it. I made Windspirit deputy. I have already received my new name and my nine lives. We have some better news however we have bought with us a new warrior – Mintleaf. One of our queens has had five kits who are all fit, healthy and active. I think their mum finds them a bit too active though. We also found a kit on our territory. He was abandoned there and we are raising him as a clan cat. His name is Pebblekit." Mallowstar mewed.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. We all know how vicious rogues can be and Miststar was a strong leader. We have no news to share since last moon only that everyone has kept off our territory. Except for travelling to the moonstone of course." Lakestar mewed nodding at Mallowstar.

"Today we bring with us a new warrior also – Sleekpelt. Our clan are surviving well through this leaf bare." Swiftstar mewed.

"Well is that all the leaders wish to say?" Mewed Lakestar. Mallowstar and Swiftstar nodded.

"I declare this gathering over then." Lakestar mewed. The Driftclan cats ran behind Mallowstar to camp. Before they had gone even halfway back Ravenpaw saw Snowypaw slink away.

"Emberspark?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes." His mentor mewed back.

"Is it ok if I go hunting?" Ravenpaw mewed.

"Yes, don't be too late though." Emberspark mewed. Ravenpaw darted off following Snowypaw's scent. It went through the forest and out by the river. He saw Snowypaw talking to a rogue – Ocean. Ravenpaw tried to go closer but he stepped onto a twig and it snapped.

"I'd better go." Snowypaw mewed. She darted off into the woods towards camp. Ravenpaw knew he was going to have to keep an eye on her sister. On the way back to camp he managed to catch a rabbit and a vole to add to the fresh kill pile.

"Well done." Mallowstar mewed. "You're turning into a fine hunter."

"Thank you." Ravenpaw mewed before padding into his den and going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**I should be able to update again tomorrow, hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya.**

Half a moon later

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "Today Pebblekit has reached the age of 6 moons and is ready to receive his apprentice name. From this moment until he gets his warrior name he will be known as Pebblepaw and his mentor will Eldertwig who was mentored by Birchheart I hope Eldertwig will teach Pebblepaw all he knows. "Mewed Mallowstar as Pebblepaw walked towards his mentor.

"Eldertwig can you teach me some warrior moves like this?" Pebblepaw mewed enthusiastically. Pebblepaw leapt backwards and pretended to scratch the air. Only he didn't look behind him first. He jumped on Willowkit who had been trying to sneak out of camp. Willowkit instinctively clawed Pebblepaw.

"OW!" Pebblepaw mewed.

"Oh thank goodness. Willowkit's been trying to get out all day. Thanks Pebblepaw." Shadowrunner mewed.

"That's ok." Pebblepaw winced in pain. Ravenpaw padded past smirking.

"Er. Pebblepaw. You are aware you're now bleeding on your bottom?" Laughed Ravenpaw.

"It's not funny." Pebblepaw wined.

"It is." Ravenpaw mewed before going out of camp with Emberspark.

"No you are not going to be learning warrior moves." Eldertwig mewed. "You're going to be grooming the elders instead." Pebblepaw groaned.

"But that's got nothing to do with being a warrior." Pebblepaw whined.

" You still need to groom the elders." Eldertwig mewed.

"Fine." Pebblepaw mewed. He padded off towards the elders den angrily.

"Don't forget to give them dry moss." Eldertwig mewed after him.

"Do any of you need more moss?" Pebblepaw mewed to the elders.

"Yes I need some more please." Fireblaze mewed. Pebblepaw padded off to get some.

"Mallowstar, Snowypaw and I will be off for the medicine cat gathering." Creekpelt mewed.

"Ok see you soon." Mallowstar mewed. Snowypaw followed Creekpelt out of camp. They padded over Driftclan territory to where the other medicine cats where waiting for them. When they got to the moon stone they all touched it with their noses and they went to sleep.

"Creekpelt have you seen any of the kits?" Mallowstar mewed urgently as soon as Creekpelt and Snowypaw walked back into camp.

"No why?" She mewed.

"They've run away from camp and we can't find them." Mallowstar mewed.

"Who have you got looking for them?" Creekpelt mewed.

"Mintleaf, Icewhisper, Windspirit, Eldertwig and Pebblepaw. I was just about to send Emberspark and Ravenpaw out when you came back." Mallowstar mewed anxiously.

"After Emberspark and Ravenpaw have gone don't send any more cats out we still need enough warriors to defend camp if necessary." Creekpelt mewed.

"Emberspark." Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes." He replied.

"Take Ravenpaw and go and search round all the borders in case they have gone over the borders." Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes Mallowstar. After that should we try and catch some prey. Most of the warriors are looking for the kits and the fresh kill pile is getting quite small." Emberspark mewed.

"Yes, but only if you don't find the kits. If you do find them bring them back to camp and then try and find everyone looking for the kits while you hunt." Mallowstar mewed. Emberspark got Ravenpaw and they were soon out of camp and padding along the Eclipseclan border.

"Emberspark. Thank goodness. Come quickly we need your help." Eldertwig mewed. "We've found the kits." Emberspark and Ravenpaw rushed after Eldertwig.

"The kits tried to get across the river by using the stepping stones but they got scared half way across and are stuck there." Emberspark mewed. "We need help bringing them back across the river."

"I'll cross to get to the kits and get one of them and pass it on to you Pebblepaw you come back to Ravenpaw who will take the kit the rest of the way to Eldertwig. Eldertwig if they are cold and wet lick them; it will get some warmth into them." Emberspark mewed. He ran across the stepping stones to the kits. Pebblepaw followed but stopped a couple of stones before he got to Emberspark. Ravenpaw did the same but stopped behind Pebblepaw. Emberspark picked up the first kit – Sunkit and jumped across the stones until he got to Pebblepaw. Pebblepaw did the same thing as Emberspark went back to the kits to do the same thing again. Pebblepaw did the same and passed the kit to Ravenpaw who did the same and passed it to Eldertwig who started licking the shivering kit. They did this until there was only Blazekit left. Emberspark passed him to Pebblepaw who took him and jumped onto the next stepping stone and slipped! The kit squealed as he fell into the freezing water and got carried away by the current. Ravenpaw leapt into the river and swam to Blazekit he grabbed her and swam back to Eldertwig. He gave her to him and swam back to where Pebblepaw was thrashing about in the water helplessly. Ravenpaw grabbed him and pulled him to the edge of the river He flung him onto the shore then climbed out shivering.

"Come on you'll catch your cold out here." Eldertwig mewed.

"Well done Ravenpaw. I don't know if I could have done that." Emberspark mewed.

"Who fell in?" Mallowstar mewed, looking at the row of wet cats.

"Pebblepaw, while holding Blazekit." Eldertwig mewed grimly. "Ravenpaw jumped in to save them."

"That was very brave Ravenpaw. Well done. Now get yourselves to Creekpelt's den." Mallowstar mewed.

"What have you three been doing?" Creekpelt mewed.

"Er. Well the kits escaped from camp and managed to get halfway across the river using the stepping stones."


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

2 moons later

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "Ravenpaw your mentor Emberspark thinks you have learnt the warrior ways and are ready to become a warrior, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mewed Ravenpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenclaw." Mewed Mallowstar.

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw!" Chanted the rest of the clan. Ravenclaw grinned; he had finally become a warrior.

"Well done. I knew you would become a warrior soon." Mintleaf mewed.

"Thanks. Do you want to go hunting? I don't have to ask Emberspark anymore." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Ok let's see what your first prey you catch as a warrior is." Mintleaf mewed as they padded out of camp. Ravenclaw scented a rabbit and followed the scent until he could see the rabbit. He suddenly pounced on it. He bit it and killed it quickly.

"Well done. My first prey as a warrior was a rabbit as well." Mintleaf mewed.

"It was my first ever prey as well." Ravenclaw mewed. They started to follow the scent of a mouse, when Ravenclaw stopped suddenly.

"What?" Mintleaf mewed.

"I think I can scent Meadowclan." Ravenclaw replied.

"But this is our territory." Mintleaf mewed.

"Exactly. Let's follow the scent then." Ravenclaw mewed padding back through the forest. Mintleaf followed Ravenclaw and they soon came back to camp.

"Mintleaf, Ravenclaw. I didn't expect you bac so soon." Mallowstar mewed.

"Meadowclan are in our camp." Ravenclaw mewed. He quickly padded off into the nursery: still following the scent.

"What is he going on about?" Mallowstar mewed.

"We were hunting and Ravenclaw scented Meadowclan on our territory. We followed it into camp. They must be somewhere about." Mintleaf mewed.

"Come on let's follow the scent." Mallowstar mewed. They followed it, like Ravenclaw, into the nursery.

"So what if we're taking you're kits. What are you going to do about it." Blackfang mewed.

"Give the kits back." Spat Mallowstar.

"No! Our kits all died. Seeing how Driftclan boasted about having so many at the last gathering, we thought we'd take some of Driftclan's." Blackfang mewed.

"If you leave now without the kits we won't harm you." Mallowstar mewed.

"Never." It was Snakenose that spoke this time.

"Attack." Mallowstar instructed, but the Meadowclan cats were already at the nursery entrance. Blackfang, Snakenose and Pinkpaw were all carrying a squealing kit. They ran out of camp towards their border.

"No! I swore I'd look after Oceantail's kits. They've taken both of them as well as Lionkit." Wailed Shadowrunner. "There was nothing I could do."

"We'll get them back." Mallowstar mewed. She ran out of the den and saw Emberspark and Goldenbreeze dropping some fresh kill onto the pile.

"You two. Run to the Meadowclan border. If you see Blackfang, Snakenose and Pinkpaw stop them." Mallowstar mewed urgently. They gave her an odd look.

"Don't ask I'll tell you later." Mallowstar mewed. "Just try and cut them off from their territory."

"You two come with me and we'll follow the scent." She mewed. Emberspark and Goldenbreeze dashed off and Mallowstar, Ravenclaw and Mintleaf followed the scent quickly.

"There they are. Goldenbreeze and Emberspark are fighting them off." Mallowstar mewed. "Let's join them." Ravenclaw launched himself towards Pinkpaw. He clawed her back. She dropped Blazekit and turned round to face him. She lunged at him and he dodged. Meanwhile Mintleaf and Goldenbreeze were fighting Snakenose. Mallowstar and Emberspark were fighting Blackfang. Pinkpaw clawed Ravenclaw who stumbled and fell onto his back. Pinkpaw jumped onto him before he could get back up. He put his legs out and unsheathed his claws. Pinkpaw didn't notice until too late. Ravenclaw's claws dug into her shoulders and Ravenclaw pushing Pinkpaw up so he was on top of her. He gave her quick bite on the neck but saw that they had one so he let her go and she followed Snakenose and Blackfang onto Meadowclan territory.

"Well done. All of you" Mallowstar mewed.

Later on Ravenclaw noticed Snowypaw sneaking out of camp. He followed her making sure that she couldn't smell him. He followed her through the route Driftclan takes to go to the gathering. Snowypaw reached fourtrees; Ravenclaw not far behind. Snowypaw looked around and Ravenclaw dived into the bushes. Snowypaw didn't see him and he went over to a bush a mewed softly.

"Ocean, ocean, there's no one about you can come out." The grey rogue with a ripped ear came out of the bush.

"Have you decided when?" She hissed.

"No it's difficult. I think he's suspicious." Snowypaw mewed.

"Oh because it's not suspicious if you – a medicine cat apprentice – starts attacking a warrior." Ocean mewed. "Lead him into a trap."

"I don't know if I can kill him. I mean he- he is my brother after all." Snowypaw mewed.

"Are you saying after all this you're not going to go ahead with it?" Ocean hissed. "It's his fault you're going to become a medicine cat. His fault. He pushed you off the rocks."

"It was an accident though." Snowypaw mewed.

"If you don't kill him I will. You don't want all your training to go to waste now do you? All those lie; you don't won't them to be worthless, do you?" Ocean spat.

"I- of course not. I just need some more time, that's all." Snowypaw mewed.

"Good because if you weren't going to I would and then I'd kill you." Ocean hissed.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't get attached to him. Can we practise fighting again? I want to be really good before I try and kill Ravenclaw." Snowypaw mewed.

"You will kill Ravenclaw. You won't try." Ocean mewed. She leapt onto Snowypaw and they started to fight. Ravenclaw crept out of the bush. He slowly wandered back to camp.

"So that was what Snowypaw was up to. Plotting to kill me." Ravenclaw thought. He realized he would have to catch some prey quickly as an excuse for how long he had been. He swiftly caught a rabbit and a vole.

"Ravenclaw have you been out hunting?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes." He replied.

"That's good. The elders and queens have just eaten so you can eat something now if you want." Mallowstar mewed.

"Thanks. Do you want this rabbit?" He mewed.

"Yes please." Mallowstar mewed. Ravenclaw dropped the rabbit and then gulped down the vole.

"It's almost dusk you had better go and start standing vigil." Mallowstar mewed. Ravenclaw nodded and padded off. He would have a lot to think about, he now knew Snowypaw's secret.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, life's been hectic and I went back to school today. Anyway please hit the review button when you've finished reading, they seriously make my day, and happy me means more updates. I don't care if it's two words or two paragraphs. I don't care if you think it's terrible, I'm writing it for you guys after all, if you aren't liking it I might be able to change the way I like it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

"Hi Ravenclaw!" Mintleaf mewed. "You can speak now. You should get some rest too." She mewed flicking her tail playfully.

"Thanks. I'm exhausted." He replied. He flicked Mintleaf's tail back and went to the warrior den to get some sleep. At sun high Mintleaf woke him up.

"Hurry up. Rapidpaw's about to be made into a warrior." She mewed.

"Rapidpaw your mentor Maplesong thinks you have learnt the warrior ways and are ready to become a warrior, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mewed Rapidpaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Rapidpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rapidstreak." Mewed Mallowstar.

"Rapidstreak, Rapidstreak, Rapidstreak!" Chanted the rest of his clan mates as he smiled happily.

"Congratulations Rapidstreak." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I'm surprised you're not still sleeping after you sat vigil last night." Rapidstreak mewed.

"He was. I woke him up." Mintleaf mewed.

"I should have known it was too good to be true." Rapidstreak mewed.

"Snowypaw's becoming a full medicine cat tonight." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Pebblepaw's going to have to feed the elders and queens by himself." Rapidstreak mewed.

"And groom them." Mintleaf mewed.

"How long is it until Blazekit and Tawnykit become paws'?" Rapidstreak mewed.

"Any day now I think." Mintleaf mewed.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Rapidstreak asked.

"Yes, are you coming Mintleaf?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Yes, I've got nothing better to do." Mintleaf mewed.

Just before dusk Creekpelt and Snowypaw left to go to the moonstone.

"Hi Doefern. I'm becoming a full medicine cat tonight!" Snowypaw mewed as they met Doefern and Berryfire.

"Well done." Doefern mewed.

"At least that's one bit of good news today." Berryfire mewed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Creekpelt mewed sharply.

"Thunderflash died today." Berryfire mewed.

"Oh no. How?" Doefern mewed.

"She was going to the river to have a drink and she slipped. Usually when cats fall in the river they just climb out and are only pulled a little way by the current. Thunderflash hit her head on a rock and was knocked unconscious. She drowned." Berryfire mewed. "There was nothing I could do."

"Of course not. I'm sorry." Creekpelt mewed.

"I, Creekpelt, medicine cat of Driftclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons.

Snowypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Creekpelt mewed.

"I do." Snowypaw mewed.

"Then by the powers of starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snowypaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowystorm. We welcome you as a full medicine cat of Driftclan." Creekpelt mewed. Creekpelt rested her muzzle on her apprentice's head and she licked her shoulder.

"Snowystorm." Doefern and Berryfire mewed. They all touched the moonstone with their noses and Starclan spoke to them.

"Ravenclaw do you want to go hunting?" Mintleaf mewed.

"Yeah should I ask if Goldenbreeze wants to come too?" Ravenclaw mewed enthusiastically. 

"Erm. No there's something I need to tell you." Mintleaf replied. They padded

Out of camp. They started to follow the scent of a squirrel and Ravenclaw soon

caught it.

"Ravenclaw I'm pregnant." Mintleaf mewed.

"Wow! That's great news." Ravenclaw mewed. "Wait you shouldn't be out hunting come on we're going back to camp. You need to settle into the nursery. I'll help you make your den."

"No. I can still carry on with my warrior duties." Mintleaf protested.

"It's just to be on the safe side." Ravenclaw mewed. He padded back towards camp. Mintleaf reluctantly followed.

"Ravenclaw, Mintleaf I didn't expect you back so quickly." Mallowstar mewed.

"Mintleaf's pregnant with my kits!" Ravenclaw mewed excitedly.

"That's great news." Mallowstar mewed. "I don't expect you to do your warrior duties now. Just go to the nursery and get settled in. I'm sure Ravenclaw will help."

"Alright." Mintleaf mewed.

"I'll go and get some moss. Ravenclaw mewed. He padded off to a branch outside the elders den that had a lot of moss on he ripped some moss off as Creekpelt walked over to him.

"Ravenclaw I had another message from Starclan. Starclan told me to tell you to prepare for a storm. To train harder than ever. You won't survive otherwise."

"Anything else?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Just be careful who you trust." Creekpelt warned. "Promise me."

"I-I promise." Ravenclaw mewed.

"And don't tell anyone." Creekpelt mewed.

"I won't." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Thank you." Creekpelt mewed. "Do you want some help with that moss?"

"Yes please. It's for Mintleaf; she's moving to the nursery." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I'll take this through for her then I'll give this to her then I'll have to go and get some herbs, I'm running low." Creekpelt mewed.

"Hi Mintleaf." Creekpelt mewed entering the nursery. "Ravenclaw already moved you to the nursery then?" She smiled.

"Yeah. At least I don't have to wait for fresh kill though." She grinned.

"That is a plus." Creekpelt agreed. "Here's some moss Ravenclaw's bringing some through now. I've got to go now."

"Bye. Hi Ravenclaw." Mintleaf mewed as Creekpelt left the nursery and Ravenclaw entered it.

"Here's some moss." Ravenclaw mewed. He dropped some moss in front of her.

"Thanks. I'll just arrange it." Mintleaf mewed.

"Do you want me to get you some fresh kill?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Yes please. I'm starving." She replied. Ravenclaw padded to the fresh kill pile and picked up a plump mouse.

"I hope that's not for you." Mallowstar mewed.

"No. I was just taking it to Mintleaf." Ravenclaw replied.

"Could you take some for Shadowrunner as well please she hasn't had anything today either?" She mewed.

"Of course." He replied. He picked up a vole. He padded back to the nursery and gave the vole to Shadowrunner.

"Thanks." Shadowrunner mewed. Ravenclaw then took the mouse to Mintleaf.


	12. Chapter 11

**Phew, this one's a long one, I hope it makes up for not updating in a few days. I was just really busy and didn't have much time. Hope you enjoy and please drop a review to tell me what you think.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began. "Today Blazekit has reached the age of 6 moons and is ready to receive his apprentice name. From this moment until he gets his warrior name he will be known as Blazepaw and his mentor will Ravenclaw who was mentored by Emberspark I hope Ravenclaw will teach Blazepaw all he knows. Today Tawnykit has also reached the age of 6 moons and is ready to receive her apprentice name. From this moment on she will be known as Tawnypaw her mentor will be Swanfeather who was mentored by Windspirit. I hope Swanfeather will teach Tawnypaw all she knows "Mewed Mallowstar as Blazepaw and Tawnypaw walked towards their mentors

"Can I learn how to hunt first? Tawnypaw told me you're the clans best hunter." Blazepaw mewed happily when the clan meeting was over.

"I'll teach you that later. For now you can go and groom the elders." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Pebblepaw you can join him." Eldertwig mewed.

"But." Protested Pebblepaw mewed.

"Get on with it or you can do it every day for a moon." Eldertwig snapped.

"Fine." Growled Pebblepaw. He followed Blazepaw up to the elders' den.

"Pebblepaw sounds a bit of a paw full." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Tell me about it. He can be so stupid." Eldertwig mewed.

"How?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"He has no common sense." Eldertwig. "Anyway I should probably go hunting for a bit now."

"Bye." Ravenclaw mewed. He padded to the nursery to see Mintleaf.

"Hi Ravenclaw. Congratulations, you got your first apprentice." Mintleaf mewed.

"Thanks." Ravenclaw mewed. "I think he was a bit disappointed by his first task though."

"Grooming the elders?" Mintleaf mewed.

"Got it in one." Ravenclaw mewed.

"That was your first task wasn't it?" Mintleaf mewed.

"And you laughed so you had to do it with me." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Well it was funny. You just wanted to learn warrior moves or hunt then you had to groom the elders." Mintleaf replied.

"Hi Ravenclaw, hi Mintleaf." Mewed Swanfeather.

"Hi." They replied.

"Ravenclaw, I was just about to take Tawnypaw out to show her our territory do you want to come too and bring Blazepaw?" Swanfeather mewed.

"No thanks. I just set Blazepaw the task of grooming the elders." Ravenclaw answered.

"Ok. See you later then." Swanfeather mewed.

"Bye." Mintleaf mewed. Swanfeather padded out the nursery and Ravenclaw got up to go.

"I should probably go hunting. Bye." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Bye." Mintleaf mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began. ""I have decided who is coming to the gathering tonight – Blazepaw, Tawnypaw, Pebblepaw, Windspirit, Icewhisper, Ravenclaw, Maplesong, Palepelt, Shadowrunner, Fireblaze and Birchheart."

"What are gatherings like?" Blazepaw asked Ravenclaw after the clan meeting.

"You'll see tonight. Just remember there's a truce on so don't start a fight whatever you do." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I know that I'm not stupid." Blazepaw mewed indignantly.

"Do you want me to show you round our territory now?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Yes please." Blazepaw replied. They padded out of camp and towards the Eclipseclan border.

"Is this the border of another clan?" Blazepaw mewed when they got to the border.

"Yes. Well done. That's Eclipseclan." Ravenclaw mewed. They walked along the border for a while in silence.

"Ok we're coming close to a thunderpath soon so you might scent a nasty smell. We aren't actually going to cross it though." Ravenclaw warned.

"Ugh. That smells disgusting." Spluttered Blazepaw as a thunder went past.

"I did warn you." Ravenclaw mewed. "Now can scent anything else?"

"I think I can is there a vole nearby?" Blazepaw asked.

"Yes. Do you want to try and catch it?" Ravenclaw replied.

"Yeah." Blazepaw mewed excitedly. He crouched down and positioned himself so the wind would blow his scent away from the vole. He slowly crept up then pounced.

"That was a great catch. Well done!" Ravenclaw praised.

"Thanks." Blazepaw replied.

"It was good that you positioned yourself correctly as well." Ravenclaw mewed. "Let's get back to camp. I'll take via the Meadowclan border so you learn more of the territory." As they padded near the Meadowclan border they saw Swanfeather, Tawnypaw, Eldertwig and Pebblepaw.

"Hi what are you lot doing?" Ravenclaw asked.

"We're out hunting. I managed to catch a rabbit and a squirrel." Boasted Tawnypaw.

"Ravenclaw's showing me the territory and I caught a vole." Blazepaw mewed trying to outdo his sister.

"You've both done well." Eldertwig mewed.

"I might teach you some warrior moves tomorrow." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Yay! Thanks Ravenclaw." Blazepaw mewed happily.

"Why don't all of you train together tomorrow? That way you can all learn together." Swanfeather suggested.

"But I'll be better than them. They don't know anything." Moaned Pebblepaw.

"Would you rather groom the elders?" Eldertwig mewed.

"Ok." Pebblepaw mewed. They all padded back to camp together.

"Ravenclaw! Blazepaw! I thought you went out separately. I didn't expect you to all come back together." Mallowstar mewed.

"We met up with them while we were out." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Well can you take some fresh kill to Creekpelt, Snowystorm and the queens please?" Mallowstar mewed. "Then get something for yourselves. We're going to the gathering soon." Pebblepaw and Tawnypaw disappeared into the nursery with some fresh kill while Blazepaw padded into the medicine cat den. The apprentices soon returned and ate quickly. Mallowstar called all the cats going to the gathering and they were soon running over Driftclan territory towards fourtrees. They soon got there and found Meadowclan waiting all ready.

"Woah. I didn't realize so many cats would be here." Blazepaw mewed in awe.

"They haven't all arrived yet." Ravenclaw reminded him.

"Where should we go?" Tawnypaw mewed.

"Go and talk to the Meadowclan apprentices like Pebblepaw is." Swanfeather mewed. Tawnypaw and Blazepaw darted off to join Pebblepaw. Ravenclaw could hear their conversation from where he stood talking to some other cats.

"Have you ever been to a gathering before?" Blazepaw mewed.

"Yeah this is our second time." A Meadowclan apprentice mewed.

"Ravenclaw." Someone mewed. He turned round and saw Pinkpaw standing there.

"Hi Pinkpaw." He mewed.

"Actually it's Pinkpelt now. She mewed.

"Congratulations." He mewed. "Look here are Eclipseclan."

"Hi Ravenpaw, Pinkpaw. Shouldn't you two be with the apprentices?" The two cats turned and saw Sleekpaw.

"I've got my warrior name now it's Ravenclaw." Ravenclaw mewed.

"And I'm Pinkpelt." Pinkpelt mewed.

"I got my warrior name too." Sleekpelt mewed.

"What is it?" Pinkpelt mewed.

"Sleekpelt." He mewed before looking up to the rocks where the leaders where standing.

"This past moon has bought our clan many deaths. All three of kits died of Greencough. Thunderflash has died also. He fell in the river and was knocked unconscious and he drowned." Lakestar mewed. "But we still stand strong and are expecting kit soon. We also bring with us a new warrior – Pinkpelt."

"I am sorry for your losses. We have also bought with us a new warrior – Sleekpelt." Mewed Swiftstar. "We have lots of prey on our territory and we have had no illnesses."

"It seems all of us have bought a new warrior with us because I also have bought a new warrior with me – Ravenclaw. We also bring with us a second medicine cat. Creekpelt felt Snowypaw had learned the medicine cat code and Snowypaw is now Snowystorm. Our elders and kits are healthy – no thanks to Meadowclan." Hissed Mallowstar.

"It was a misunderstanding." Lakestar mewed.

"It wasn't. You tried to steal our kits. There's no questioning that." Mallowstar retaliated.

"It was a misunderstanding." Hissed Lakestar.

"Oh because coming knowingly onto enemy territory came into camp and tried to take our kits." Mallowstar mewed loudly unsheathing her claws.

"Don't attack her Mallowstar." Swiftstar mewed. "Don't forget the truce."

"She tried to steal our kits." Hissed Mallowstar mewed.

"Mallowstar can I discuss it with you after the gathering? I want you to know why it happened." Lakestar mewed calmly.

"Fine, but not here I don't trust you." Mallowstar mewed. "My clan and I will accompany you back to our camp and you will talk to you there alone."

"How do I know that your cats won't attack me." Lakestar mewed.

"You can have a cat from your clan with you waiting outside my den when you speak to me." Mallowstar mewed.

"Thank you, and sorry – for the kits." Lakestar mewed. "Pinkpelt you will come with me."

"Driftclan you are not to attack them, unless they attack you." Mallowstar mewed.

"Are both of you finished?" Swiftstar asked. The two other clan leaders nodded. "Then I declare this gathering over." He jumped off the rock and ran off into Eclipseclan territory, the rest of the Eclipseclan cats followed.

"You go on. Snakenose, you lead them." Lakestar mewed. "Pinkpelt stay though."

"Pinkpelt go next to Ravenclaw and Blazepaw. Lakestar come next to me and Windspirit." Mallowstar mewed. Blazepaw stood on the other side of Pinkpelt. Mallowstar and Lakestar jumped off the rock and Windspirit went on the other side of Mallowstar. They ran to camp quickly.

"Hi Ravenclaw! Whoa! Isn't that Pinkpaw and Lakestar what are they doing here?" Mintleaf mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began. "Lakestar and Pinkpelt will be here for a short while, do not attack them. Lakestar wishes to speak to me privately and he wanted a guard with him in case we did attack. They won't be here long but apprentices I want you to guard the elders, kits and the fresh kill pile." Mallowstar mewed. She then padded into her den where Lakestar was waiting for her. Pinkpelt stood outside the den and the apprentices went and guarded the elders, kit and fresh kill.

"What is it you wanted to tell me then?" Mallowstar mewed.

"I- I wanted to apologize. Not in front of Eclipseclan though. Face to face to you. Without any clan watching." Lakestar mewed.

"After trying to steal our kits?" Snorted Mallowstar.

"No. I- it wasn't like that." Lakestar mewed.

"How was it like then?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Let me explain. Don't interrupt though, please." Lakestar mewed.

"Fine." Mallowstar mewed. "But I don't want to be here all night."

"Leaf bare was hard- harder than usual. At gatherings we weren't truthful about how well we were doing. My cats were getting weaker and we needed new warriors – badly. Pinkpaw was ready so I made her one but that wasn't enough. We were relying on the kits to be healthy and become apprentices. The day before I was going to make them apprentices all three of them got whitecough. Berryfire did everything she could to help them but they were weak and hungry. It soon developed into Greencough. Well you can probably guess the rest. They hunt with Starclan now. Snakenose took the deaths badly. Worse than any of us. I mean their mother knew things like that happened because it happened to her sisters. They were Snakenose's first kits. He was so proud of them. He was devastated. Then he remembered about you saying that you had lots of kits and he thought you wouldn't notice if a few went missing. It was stupid of him I know. I told him we weren't going to steal any kits and it was against the warrior code. He went behind my back though and started to plot how to capture them. He told Blackfang that I had told him to take Blackfang and Pinkpaw to capture the kits. You know what happened when he tried though." Lakestar paused.

"So you didn't actually authorise it then?" Mallowstar mewed.

"No, I'm not finished yet though. I was out hunting when they came and I scented them going over the border. I watched the fight from a distance then when they ran off I went back to camp so I could confront them. Berryfire saw me and told me she had important news from Starclan. She told me that cats in the dark forest had tricked Snakenose. That they had told him that he should take your kits. He thought he was in Starclan, when discovered he wasn't in Starclan he tried to ignore the cats in the dark forest but they came to him in his sleep every night. They persuaded him that they were right. Berryfire told me what Starclan wished the punishments would be. Before I announced the punishments Blackfang told me that Pinkpaw hadn't wanted to come but he'd made her. He thought it was time for her to become a warrior. He also said that whatever punishment I was going to give to Pinkpaw he would take on. Starclan had already told me not to punish her though. I told him I wasn't going to punish her. I made Pinkpaw a warrior. I then announced Blackfang and Snakenose's punishments. You may be wondering why I am telling you this?" Lakestar asked.

"Yes. It is none of my business to know how you punish your cats." Mallowstar mewed.

"I want you to know that it wasn't taken lightly. For you to know that you have to know how they were punished. Blackfang had a few apprentice jobs through the past moon. We have one apprentice now. So we gave him a few jobs like grooming the elders and so on. Snakenose's punishment was more serious though as you can imagine. He, for a moon was treated like an apprentice. Pinkpelt was his mentor. I still allowed him to organise patrols and do his deputy duties though because I needed a deputy. His punishment is now over. And I want to apologise once more. I would have stopped them if I could." Lakestar mewed.

"I don't blame you. Lakestar but I won't be so lenient next time." Mallowstar mewed.

"There won't be a next time." Lakestar mewed.

"Good. Now I shall get a cat to escort you back to your territory." Mallowstar mewed. "Come." They padded out of the den and Pinkpelt joined them. Mallowstar spotted Ravenclaw and Mintleaf sharing a rabbit, sitting by the rock they always ate at.

"Ravenclaw, please can you escort Pinkpelt and Lakestar to their territory?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Of course." He mewed. He took another bite of the rabbit then ran out of camp with Lakestar and Pinkpelt.


	13. Chapter 12

**I've been pretty busy lately, and there was a while where I couldn't use internet for a couple of days, but it's all sorted out now, I'll try update tomorrow or the day after but no promises (but if you review there'll be a higher chance of an update, not that I'm hinting or anything). Anyway I hope you enjoy, and please do tell me what you think, even if you think it's complete and utter rubbish (just don't be too harsh).**

3 moons later

"Oh, Ravenclaw there you are." Shadowrunner mewed. "Mintleaf wants you."

"Has she given birth?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"One beautiful little kit." Shadowrunner mewed.

"Tom or she-cat?" He asked.

"Why don't you go and see it for yourself?" Shadowrunner mewed. Ravenclaw smiled and turned round to Blazepaw who he had been hunting with.

"Blazepaw take the fresh kill to the elders then groom them." He mewed. "Don't bother with the queens I'll take food up for them." He padded into the nursery and Shadowrunner followed.

"Ravenclaw!" Exclaimed Mintleaf.

"Where's my kit then?" Ravenclaw mewed. The kit with jet black fur and green eyes peeked out from behind Mintleaf. "Have you decided on a name?"

"I was going to let you have that honour." Mintleaf mewed. Ravenclaw looked at the kit hard before deciding.

"Leopardkit. I think we should name her Leopardkit." Ravenclaw mewed.

"That's a beautiful name." Mintleaf mewed.

"Hi Mintleaf can we play with your new kit?" Sunkit mewed bounding up to her.

"No!" Ravenclaw mewed "She was just born."

"Ok. Can you tell me when she can play with us then?" Sunkit mewed.

"Of course." Mintleaf mewed. Sunkit bounded off to the other kits.

"I-I Mintleaf can I trust you?" Ravenclaw mewed. Half a moon had passed since Leopardkit was born.

"What are you implying?" She hissed.

"No. I didn't mean it like that." Ravenclaw mewed. "I- I need to tell someone something. I just have to, but you need to promise you won't tell anyone, please?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Ok but I will tell someone if you're breaking the warrior code though." Mintleaf warned.

"Ok, but I'm not." Ravenclaw mewed. "Let's go somewhere more private though. Over here." He padded over to the rock where they always ate at. Mintleaf followed.

"Ok so what's up?" Mintleaf mewed.

"Have you noticed anything different about Snowystorm lately?" Ravenclaw asked.

"No, why?" Mintleaf mewed.

"I can't trust her." He replied.

"Ravenclaw she's your sister." She mewed.

"Don't interrupt please. This is hard enough as it is." Ravenclaw mewed. "I guess for you to understand I have to tell you from the beginning. It all started when we were kits. There was a clan meeting to announce that Snowykit was going to be ok and I came because there were a couple of changes for the kits to hear. When I was going back to the nursery I saw Snowykit glare at me. It kind of all started there. The next time something like that happened was my first night as an apprentice. At the time I thought it was just a dream; I'm not so sure now though. She came into our den and came over to me and mewed quietly that she was going to take her revenge. I think she's holding a grudge, from when we were kits."

"That's only twice though." Mintleaf pointed out.

"I'm not finished yet." Ravenclaw mewed. "There is more. The first time I went to a gathering Snowystorm was late back, remember? I heard her come back. I asked her where she had been. Looking back on it, it was a pretty poor excuse. Anyway I noticed her ear was bleeding and asked her about it she just said she caught it on a bramble or something, I'm not so sure though. When she was leaving a noticed the scar on her leg was bleeding too. I was about to ask her about that when she left. She disappeared a lot. When I was assessed you may remember that rogue – Ocean chased her. I followed the scent I saw Snowystorm and Ocean talking soon they started to fight. That's where I intervened and Ocean fled. I took Snowystorm back to camp but I only realised afterwards: Snowstorm's scent hadn't been a fear scent when Ocean had been chasing her. The next time she did something suspicious was in the rogue attack. Before Ocean killed Miststar there was a moment where Snowystorm could have injured Ocean but she didn't. She just let her go, then Ocean went and killed Miststar. At the next gathering I noticed Snowystorm sneaking off again and I followed her. She met up with Ocean and they started talking I tried to listen to what they were saying but couldn't Snowystorm heard me trying to move closer and ran back to camp. The next time something suspicious happened was the day I became a warrior. I saw Snowystorm creeping out of camp so I followed her. She went to fourtrees and Ocean was hiding in a bush there. Snowystorm told her it was safe for her to come out and she did. THz- then Ocean asked when she was going to do it. I didn't know what she was talking about. Snowystorm said it was going to be a while because she knew I was suspicious. She started saying she wasn't sure if she could do it. Ocean then said that it was his fault you're becoming a medicine cat and that she had to kill Ravenclaw. Shy-she's plotting to kill me. My own sister. I didn't know who I cloud trust, but I knew I needed to tell someone. I knew I could trust you." Ravenclaw finished.

"Ravenclaw we have to tell Mallowstar." Mintleaf mewed.

"No. She's not a threat." Ravenclaw mewed.

"She's plotting to kill you." Mintleaf mewed.

"You promised." Ravenclaw mewed. At that point they were interrupted by three cats coming into camp.

"Ravenclaw do you know where Mallowstar is?" Goldenbreeze mewed.

"No sorry, who's that?" He mewed nodding at a strange cat.

"Sparrow, she's a loner that want's to join the clan." Goldenbreeze replied. Mallowstar padded out of her den and Goldenbreeze padded over to Mallowstar.

"Mallowstar there's a loner here that wants to become a member of the clan." Goldenbreeze mewed.

"Bring them into my den." Mallowstar mewed and padded back to her den followed by Sparrow.

"So I hear you want to join my clan." Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes. Loner life didn't suit me." Sparrow mewed.

"Why do you want to join my clan then?" Mallowstar mewed.

"My mum was killed by rogues when I was 4 moons. I barely survived the next moon. Then I met up with a loner called Blackberry. She took me in and looked after me. For the next 10 moons Blackberry looked after me. Loner life wasn't for me though. I wanted to be more. For cats to acknowledge me. Rogues kept attacking me. I told Blackberry that I wanted to join a clan and she told me about the clans. She told me that she knew cats in Driftclan she showed me the way to your territory and told me to tell Mallowstar that Blackberry sent me."

"Do you want to join Driftclan then?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes. If you'll let me." Sparrow mewed.

"Your name will change obviously though." Mallowstar mewed.

"I'd prefer to keep it the same." Sparrow mewed.

"What is your name?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Sparrow." Mewed Sparrow.

"Well how about you keep Sparrow for the first part of your name and then have something added onto the end." Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes. Thanks." Sparrow mewed.

"I'll call a clan meeting." Mallowstar mewed.

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began. "Today a loner has decided to become a member of the clan. From this moment until she will be known as Sparrowflight." Mallowstar finished.

"Sparrowflight, Sparrowflight, Sparrowflight." Chanted the rest of the clan.


	14. Chapter 13

**I've been way too long updating, I know, I've just been super busy but reviews put me in a good mood and help me write quicker (not that I'm hinting). Anyway, sorry for my absence but I'll try and update once or twice a week and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

Half a moon later

"Blazepaw wake up!" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Huh?" Blazepaw mewed sleepily.

"We're on dawn patrol. Get up Goldenbreeze and Sparrowflight are waiting for us." Ravenclaw mewed. Blazepaw got up sleepily and followed Ravenclaw.

"Come on." Goldenbreeze mewed. They padded out of the camp. They padded along the Eclipseclan Driftclan border. They passed another patrol from Eclipseclan then they padded along the Meadowclan border. As they were heading back to camp Blazepaw stopped.

"What's up?" Ravenclaw mewed. Sparrowflight scented the air.

"It's heading to camp." Sparrowflight mewed.

"What is it?" Blazepaw mewed.

"A fox." Sparrowflight mewed grimly. "Heading straight for camp." She added looking at Ravenclaw and Goldenbreeze's stunned faces. They ran back to camp where chaos was unfolding. It wasn't just one fox that had found its way to camp it was three. Mallowstar, Icewhisper, Eldertwig and Emberspark were fighting one of the foxes on one side of camp on the other side Grassblade, Swanfeather and Windspirit and were battling another one. The third however had got into the nursery. All the dawn patrol ran into the nursery just in time to see the third fox biting down on Mintleaf's neck. Ravenclaw and Sparrowflight ran over to help her. Sparrowflight started fighting the fox and was joined by Blazepaw and Goldenbreeze. Maplesong ran in and started to fight the fox as well.

"Please Mintleaf, Creekpelt will heal you. Blazepaw go and get Creekpelt, you're not experienced enough to fight the fox." Ravenclaw mewed. Blazepaw aimed a final swipe at the fox and ran to Creekpelt's den. Shadowrunner approached Ravenclaw. "I'm sorry. She's lost too much blood." Shadowrunner mewed. "No. Creekpelt can heal it. Cobwebs. We need cobwebs it'll stop the bleeding." Ravenclaw mewed desperately. "Ravenclaw, I know I'm not going to survive don't waste herbs on me there's no need. I'm going to Starclan." Mintleaf mewed, barely audible. "Shadowrunner, look after Leopardkit, please." "Of course." Shadowrunner mewed. "Could Ravenclaw and I have a moment please?" Mintleaf mewed even quieter than before. Shadowrunner padded off to where the kits were trembling. "Ravenclaw, I'll always be with, my time here has come. I will watch over you and our daughter. Promise me one thing though." Mintleaf mewed. "You have to tell someone about Snowystorm." "I can't." Ravenclaw mewed. "Please, for my sake." Mintleaf pleaded. "I promise." Ravenclaw mewed. He lay down beside her and watched as more blood poured out of her wounds and her eyes dulled into darkness. "I'm sorry." Creekpelt mewed. "She will be missed by the whole clan." "It's my fault." Ravenclaw mewed. It was after the fox attack and Ravenclaw lay by the body of his mate. "She knew what she was doing." Creekpelt mewed. "I should have scented the fox sooner. I should have run quicker." Ravenclaw mewed.

"She wouldn't want you to mourn." Creekpelt mewed.

"Doesn't stop me though." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Come and eat." Creekpelt mewed.

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

"You need to keep your strength up." She replied.

"I'm not hungry." He repeated.

"I'll get you a herb for the shock." Creekpelt mewed getting up.

"Ravenclaw I got you this." Blazepaw mewed, pushing him a small scrawny mouse.

"You have it." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I've already eaten." Blazepaw replied.

"Give it to an elder."

"They've eaten."

"A queen."

"Already eaten."

"Creekpelt or Snowystorm."

"Already eaten."

"A warrior."

"Everyone's eaten."

"Well you can have extra today then."

"I don't want it."

"It's a waste then."

"Is that what you really think?" Blazepaw mewed.

"Yes." Ravenclaw mewed.

"You know when I first got you as my mentor I thought you were the best warrior ever." Blazepaw mewed. "I was wrong though. You didn't even fight against the fox that killed your mate; you didn't get revenge on the fox that killed Mintleaf. You won't eat when we have prey, in leaf bare we barely have enough to survive and now it's new leaf you just want to waste fresh kill. You're just selfish. Mintleaf is probably looking down on you now thinking how you could do this to her, to your kit. You haven't seen her since you told her Mintleaf died. She needs you. Is this really what Mintleaf would want?" Blazepaw raged.

"Stop talking to me like that. You can go and groom the elders." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Fine, you know I'm right though." Blazepaw mewed and stormed off to the elders den. Ravenclaw sighed as he scented the warm blood of the mouse Blazepaw had given him. He realized whatever he had said he was starving. He padded over to the rock he always ate at with Mintleaf and ate the mouse. At dusk he went to the entrance of camp and stood by Mintleaf's body to stand vigil. He realized Mintleaf was right and he would have to tell someone about Snowystorm, he just had to decide who. He thought about Creekpelt but if Snowystorm found out that Creekpelt knew then Snowystorm would kill Creekpelt and leave Driftclan without a loyal medicine cat. Mallowstar wouldn't believe him, Ravenclaw knew that.

"Ravenclaw, you'll be too tired to do anything with me until sunhigh so is it ok if I train in the training hollow with Eldertwig and Pebblepaw." Blazepaw mewed. Ravenclaw looked round distracted from his trail of thoughts and saw Blazepaw standing there. He nodded. Ravenclaw padded to the warrior den and was about to settle down to sleep when he noticed Snowystorm sneaking out of camp. He knew however tired he was he needed to follow her. He followed her out of camp and towards the river when Snowystorm stopped Ravenclaw hid in a bush and watched as Ocean came into view. He was so tired that he soon fell asleep. When he woke again he saw Ocean leaving and Snowystorm was heading back to camp. Ravenclaw realised he would have to come up with an excuse for staying out of camp so long so he quickly caught a thrush and a shrew and headed back to camp.

"Ravenclaw, you shouldn't have been hunting you should have been resting." Mallowstar mewed when Ravenclaw came back to camp.

"I'm fine." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Ah, Ravenclaw have seen Snowystorm?" Creekpelt mewed.

"Er. Well I saw her just before I went out of camp to hunt but that was ages ago." Ravenclaw replied.

"Ok thanks. It's just I haven't seen her since I asked her to go and get some coltsfoot at dawn." Creekpelt mewed. "She'll probably be back soon." Ravenclaw wasn't so sure but padded to the training hollow to get Blazepaw.

"Ok now Blazepaw you try and pounce on Pebblepaw and Pebblepaw try and dodge." Eldertwig mewed. Blazepaw started running towards Pebblepaw and just before he pounced he saw Pebblepaw was going to dodge to his left so he changed the direction of his pounce slightly to the left and then pounced straight onto Pebblepaw.

"Very good." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I expect he was just a bit crooked when he was pouncing and it was pure luck." Pebblepaw mewed not wanting to be forgotten.

"Actually you started to dodge too soon so I saw and changed the direction I was jumping in." Blazepaw mewed.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Eldertwig mewed.

"Blazepaw I want to assess you. You have until dusk to catch as much prey as you can from the forest." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Ok." Blazepaw mewed.

"And you have to catch it all yourself, you're not allowed to accept help from any cat." Ravenclaw mewed. Blazepaw bounded off and Ravenclaw followed.

"The elders could do with grooming." Eldertwig mewed.

"Ok." Pebblepaw mewed.

"I'll take you hunting all day tomorrow though." Eldertwig mewed.

"Yay, thanks Eldertwig." Pebblepaw mewed happily and padded off to the elders den.


	15. Chapter 14

**Please let me know what you guys think, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

Half a moon later

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began. "Today Sunkit, Spottedkit, Smallkit, Lionkit and Willowkit have all reached the age of 6 moons and are ready to receive there apprentice names. From this moment until Sunkit gets her warrior name she will be known as Sunpaw and his mentor will Grassblade who was mentored by Miststar I hope Grassblade will teach Sunpaw all she knows. From this moment until Spottedkit receives her warrior name moment on she will be known as Spottedpaw her mentor will be Rapidstreak who was mentored by Maplesong. I hope Rapidstreak will teach Spottedpaw all she knows . From this moment until Smallkit receives his warrior name moment on he will be known as Smallpaw his mentor will be Icewhisper who was mentored by Sandflurry. I hope Icewhisper will teach Smallpaw all she knows . From this moment until Willowkit receives her warrior name moment on she will be known as Willowpaw her mentor will be Sparrowflight. I hope Sparrowflight will teach Willowpaw all she knows From this moment until Lionkit receives his warrior name moment on he will be known as Lionpaw his mentor will be Windspirit who was mentored by Fireblaze. I hope Windspirit will teach Lionpaw all she knows." Mewed Mallowstar as the five new apprentices walked towards their mentors proudly.

"Smallpaw, Spottedpaw, Lionpaw, Willowpaw, Sunpaw!" Chanted the rest of the clan.

"What's my first apprentice task going to be?" Willowpaw mewed to Sparrowflight.

"I'm going to show you around Driftclan territory." Sparrowflight.

"Yay, can Spottedpaw and Rapidstreak come with us as well?" Willowpaw asked.

"We can if you don't mind Sparrowflight." Rapidstreak mewed, overhearing their conversation.

"That's fine." Sparrowflight mewed. They all padded out of camp.

"What's my first task then?" Smallpaw asked.

"I think I'll take you hunting, then I'll put you on dawn patrol tomorrow so you get to know lots of the territory quickly." Icewhisper mewed.

"Yay, I got Windspirit. That means I'm going to be a better warrior than you because I've got the deputy as my mentor." Mewed Lionpaw to Sunpaw.

"No it doesn't." Sunpaw argued.

"Does." Mewed Lionpaw.

"It doesn't matter anyway we're all as important as each other." Grassblade mewed.

"Warriors are more important than queens because they would go hungry without warriors." Lionpaw retorted.

"If there weren't queens then warriors wouldn't be born." Windspirit mewed coming over to her apprentice.

"Oh, yeah." Lionpaw mewed.

"Anyway each cat has different qualities that are useful to the clan." Windspirit mewed. "Anyway Lionpaw as your first task as an apprentice you can go and groom the elders. I'm sure they'll tell you some stories that will make you know that each cat is as important as the next."

"Ok." Lionpaw mewed. Sunpaw smirked.

"Why don't you join him?" Icewhisper mewed.

"Er. Well it would be better if I went out hunting for the elders, I mean we apprentices have to feed them don't we?" Sunpaw mewed quickly.

"Nice try, Blazepaw and Pebblepaw are about to go hunting now though so you can go and help Lionpaw." Icewhisper mewed. "And remember to give them dry moss." Lionpaw and Sunpaw padded off to the elders den gloomily.

"I'll show you some battle moves tomorrow though." Icewhisper mewed.

"Hi, Sunpaw what have you been doing?" Smallpaw mewed after she had come back from hunting.

"Grooming the elders." Sunpaw mewed glumly.

"Well, we all have our own turn at that." Blazepaw mewed, coming over to them.

"Did you catch anything when you went hunting?" Sunpaw asked.

"Smallpaw was amazing. She was stalking a squirrel and it heard her so it jumped up a tree. Smallpaw just jumped up to the branch it was sitting on and killed it." Blazepaw mewed.

"The branch wasn't very high." Smallpaw mewed.

"I couldn't have jumped it, and I've been an apprentice way longer than you." Blazepaw mewed.

"Well done Smallpaw." Sunpaw mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began. ""I have decided who is coming to the gathering tonight – Smallpaw, Sunpaw, Lionpaw, Willowpaw, Spottedpaw, Maplesong, Icewhisper, Grassblade, Sparrowflight, Fireblaze, Sandflurry, Shadowrunner and Froststorm. All of you haven't eaten take something from the fresh kill pile then we will leave." Mallowstar finished.

"We're going to the gathering!" Spottedpaw mewed excitedly to Willowpaw.

"I know it's so exciting." Willowpaw mewed.

"Go and get some fresh kill now." Sparrowflight mewed to them. They shared a rabbit then they excitedly followed Mallowstar through Driftclan to fourtrees.

"Now remember don't attack anyone, there is a truce." Windspirit warned Lionpaw. Driftclan were the first clan to arrive and were soon joined by Meadowclan.

"Hi, I haven't soon you lot here before." Mewed Silentpaw (a Meadowclan apprentice)

"We got made apprentices today." Mewed Smallpaw.

"Is Blazepaw here? I met him last time." Silentpaw asked.

"No we're the only apprentices from Driftclan that came." Spottedpaw mewed. Eclipseclan joined them at that point so they stopped talking and listened to the leaders.

"Two-legs are coming onto our territory more and more, but our prey is still running high. We have had no trouble with our borders and we are well. We have bought two new apprentices with us today – Mousepaw and Duskpaw " Lakestar mewed. The Meadowclan cats started yowling the names of the two apprentices.

"Prey is running well in Eclipseclan, two-legs are keeping off our territory. We also bring with us a new apprentice- Gerbilpaw" Swiftstar mewed and Eclipseclan cats started yowling Gerbilpaw. "I need to warn Driftclan there may be three foxes on their territory, we chased free off at your border." Swiftstar mewed.

"It would have been nice to have known that before they attacked camp." Mallowstar mewed. "One of our queens recently had a kit. One of the foxes got into the nursery and killed Mintleaf, the mother, who was trying to protect the kit." Mallowstar continued.

"I'm sorry." Swiftstar mewed.

"However we are stronger than ever and bring more new apprentices than the rest of the clans put together. We bring with us- Smallpaw, Spottedpaw, Willowpaw, Sunpaw and Lionpaw." Mallowstar continued. The Driftclan cats yowled the names of their new apprentices.

"Well is that all the news then?" Lakestar asked. The two other leaders nodded.

"Then I declare this gathering over." Lakestar mewed and jumped down from the rock and led Meadowclan back to camp. Mallowstar and Swiftstar also jumped down and led their clans back to their camps.

"Smallpaw, Smallpaw, wake up it's time for dawn patrol." Icewhisper mewed quietly.

"Urgh." Smallpaw mewed.

"Hurry up. Eldertwig and Pebblepaw are waiting for us." Icewhisper mewed. Smallpaw got up slowly and they padded to where Eldertwig and Pebblepaw were waiting for them.

"Come on." Eldertwig mewed. They padded along the Eclispeclan Driftclan border.

"What can you scent?" Icewhisper mewed to Smallpaw.

"I can't scent any cat who shouldn't be here. I think I can smell a mouse though." Smallpaw.

"Yes, you can try and catch it if you want." Icewhisper mewed. "Remember mice hear your footsteps before they smell you." Smallpaw crouched down and slowly followed the mouse. He suddenly pounced on it and killed it.

"Well done. Was that your first time?" Eldertwig mewed.

"Yes." Smallpaw mewed. "When Ravenclaw was an apprentice he used to teach me the crouch."

"Eldertwig?" Pebblepaw mewed.

"Yes?" Eldertwig replied.

"I think I can smell something." Pebblepaw mewed. Eldertwig scented the air.

"A rogue." Eldertwig mewed. "You two stay back we'll deal with it."

"But you said next time there was a battle I could join in." Protested Pebblepaw.

"Rogue's are viscous, stay back." Ordered Eldertwig.

"You stay Smallpaw as well." Icewhisper mewed. Smallpaw nodded and watched Icewhisper and Eldertwig follow the rogue's scent.

"You're not actually going to wait here are you?" Pebblepaw mewed.

"I've had no battle training I'd be as useless as a kit, and I'd get ripped to shreds." Smallpaw replied. Pebblepaw ran after the two older cats and Smallpaw stood waiting. A few minutes later she saw Pebblepaw running back towards her, Ocean following almost clawing his tail off. Smallpaw saw Eldertwig and Icewhisper running after them but it was no use they were never going to catch them. Smallpaw saw Ocean about to pounce, he jumped in front of Ocean and Ocean pounced on him instead. He felt her claws dragging down his back, the pain was agonising and blood was dripping off his pelt. Pebblepaw turned round in time to see Smallpaw fainting. He jumped at Ocean as Icewhisper and Eldertwig ran up. They soon drove Ocean off their territory.

"Take Smallpaw back to camp we'll finish border patrol." Eldertwig mewed grimly.

"Can I go with them?" Pebblepaw mewed.

"No! I'll deal with you later." Eldertwig snapped.

"What happened?" Mallowstar mewed as Icewhisper carried Smallpaw into camp.

"Tawnypaw get Snowystorm and Creekpelt into their den quickly." Icewhisper mewed seeing the apprentice. Then she turned to Mallowstar "Help me carry her into the medicine cat den. I'll explain in there." Mallowstar helped lift Smallpaw's limp body into the medicine cat den.

"What happened?" Mallowstar asked.

"Ocean." Icewhisper mewed.

"Not again." Mallowstar mewed. "That rogue's got it out for Driftclan."

"You two can go I need peace while I sort out Smallpaw." Snowystorm mewed.

"He will be okay though, won't he?" Icewhisper mewed.

"Yes, he just needs to rest." Creekpelt mewed.


	16. Chapter 15

**I'll try to update soon, but I have my RE GCSE on Monday, so it probably won't be until Wednesday at the earliest, so sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think.**

"Tawnypaw try and jump on Willowpaw, Willowpaw you try and dodge." Mewed Swanfeather. Tawnypaw pounced but Willowpaw jumped out of the way.

"Ow!" Willowpaw mewed.

"What's the matter?" Swanfeather asked.

"There's a thorn in my paw." Willowpaw mewed.

"Go to Creekpelt or Snowystorm then." Sighed Swanfeather "Then come back and we'll carry on."

"Creekpelt, I've got a thorn in my paw." Willowpaw mewed padding into the medicine cats' den. She looked around and then she saw her. "Creekpelt?" She bent over the body and touched her. She was dead. Stone dead. There was a pool of blood coming from her neck.

"Creekpelt I need to talk to you I just had a dream from Starclan." Mallowstar mewed padding into the den. "Oh, Willowpaw what are you doing here?"

"I- I trod on a thorn." Willowpaw mewed.

"Is Creekpelt here?" Mallowstar asked.

"I- I think she's dead." Willowpaw mewed quietly. She stepped to the side revealing Creekpelt's dead body.

"What!? No!" Mallowstar mewed. "She can't be."

"Mallowstar what's wrong?" Snowystorm mewed padding in.

"Thank Starclan you're here. I think Creekpelt's ill." Mallowstar mewed.

"Let me see." Snowystorm mewed. She padded over to Creekpelt's body and looked at it. "I'm sorry she's already dead."

"Who would have done it?" Willowpaw mewed.

"I don't know I can scent only us." Mallowstar mewed. "Snowystorm can you help Willowpaw she's got a thorn in her paw."

"Let's see." Snowystorm mewed. Willowpaw lifted her throbbing paw up and Snowystorm closed her teeth around the thorn and pulled it out. "Give it a good lick and it'll be fine."

"I'm going to call a clan meeting now." Mallowstar mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar.

"Where did you go?" Mewed Swanfeather to Willowpaw.

"You'll see." Willowpaw replied.

"Today Goldenbreeze has decided to join the elders. Goldenbreeze is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Mallowstar mewed.

"It is." Goldenbreeze mewed.

"Your Clan honours you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest." Mallowstar mewed. Goldenbreeze padded into the elders den. "Now onto sadder matters. Creekpelt was murdered. We didn't scent anything unusual around her body so we don't know who did it. Snowystorm will now become Driftclan's only medicine cat. We will stand vigil for Creekpelt tonight." Mallowstar mewed.

"I'm guessing this is why you took so long." Swanfeather mewed to Willowpaw after the meeting. Willowpaw nodded. "We'll carry on battle training now and Blazepaw's going to join us." Willowpaw, Tawnypaw, Blazepaw and Swanfeather padded into the training hollow.

"Ravenclaw will you come hunting with me?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Of course." Ravenclaw mewed. They padded out of camp together. They scented a vole and quickly caught it.

"Ravenclaw there's something I need to ask you." Mallowstar mewed.

"What?" Ravenclaw replied.

"This is going to sound like I don't trust all the cats in the clan but I can't help feeling there's a traitor." Mallowstar mewed.

"I-I feel the same way. I think I know who it is as well." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Who?" Mallowstar mewed.

"You're not going to believe this but I think it's S-Snowystorm." Ravenclaw replied.

"It can't be." Mallowstar mewed. "Starclan would never have let her be our medicine cat." 

"I was suspicious of her so when she left camp one day I followed her. Ocean's been training her. She wants revenge; she wants to kill me." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I don't believe you. You must have got the wrong end of the stick." Mallowstar mewed.

"Let's just hunt." Ravenclaw mewed. Mallowstar swiftly caught a vole.

"Do you think Snowystorm killed Creekpelt?" Mallowstar.

"I'm not sure, Smallpaw still had Ocean's scent on her." Ravenclaw mewed.

"What are you suggesting?" Mallowstar asked.

"I think Ocean may have killed her." Ravenclaw mewed.

"How would she have got into camp though?" Mallowstar mewed.

"A spy." Ravenclaw mewed.

"You seem to have thought this through." Mallowstar replied.

"I have already told you who I think it is." Ravenclaw mewed. He walked off back to camp.

"Starclan would never have made her a medicine cat if she was a traitor." Mallowstar yowled after him. As Ravenclaw padded back to camp he knew he was right. No one else would have done it. He knew he had to keep an eye on his sister. For now though he needed to eat. He padded to the fresh kill pile and took a shrew. He padded over to the rock he and Mintleaf always ate at and began eating the shrew.

"Look, Ravenclaw, sorry. I just want to make Miststar proud. I want to be a leader everyone will talk about for generations. I shouldn't have said what I did." Mallowstar mewed.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to believe me anyway." Ravenclaw mewed.

"You still eat here? Like you did with her? After all this time?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Always." Ravenclaw mewed quietly. He padded away to his den.

"Ravenclaw." Mewed a hazy figure. Ravenclaw stood up.

"Where am I?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Starclan." The figure mewed. "There's a few people who want to talk to you." Ravenclaw realised the cat was Miststar.

"Miststar!" He mewed.

"Follow me. Mintleaf and Creekpelt want to talk to you." Miststar mewed.

"They're here?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Where else would they be?" Miststar mewed. They padded through some trees and came out in a clearing.

"Ravenclaw." Mintleaf mewed. Ravenclaw ran over to her touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Ravenclaw mewed. "Sorry I was too slow to save you."

"It was time for me to go to Starclan." Mintleaf mewed. "Well done. You finally did it. I wasn't expecting it."

"What?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"You told Mallowstar." Mintleaf mewed. Ravenclaw shrugged.

"Mintleaf can I speak to him alone now?" Another cat mewed.

"Of course. Remember I will always love you. I'm waiting for you here." Mintleaf mewed.

"Ravenclaw follow me." The cat mewed. Ravenclaw turned and saw Creekpelt. He followed her until they came to a river.

"I'm sorry I will not be there to guide you anymore." Creekpelt mewed.

"It's not your fault." Ravenclaw replied.

"We don't have much time. I can come to you in dreams and help you. I can't tell you your future though, that you have to work out for yourself. I know you suspect a certain cat. You're right to." Creekpelt mewed. "You have to go now. I'll always be watching you. Goodbye, for now."

"Wait, there's so much more I need to ask you." Ravenclaw mewed loudly. Creekpelt just blinked at him and walked away.

"Driftclan needs you." He heard Mintleaf mewed. "We'll meet up again soon though." Ravenclaw's vision swirled, there was a haze of colours; then black.

"Ravenclaw wake up." Blazepaw mewed. "We're going to be late for dawn patrol.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for a lack of updates, revision and stuff, but I'll try to update this weekend, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

Three and a Half-moons later

""Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "Pebblepaw your mentor Eldertwig thinks you have learnt the warrior ways and are ready to become a warrior, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mewed Pebblepaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Pebblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Pebbleeye." Mewed Mallowstar. "Blazepaw your mentor Ravenclaw thinks you have learnt the warrior ways and are ready to become a warrior, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mewed Blazepaw.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Blazepaw, from this moment you will be known as Blazeheart." Mewed Mallowstar.

"Pebbleeye, Blazeheart, Pebbleeye, Blazeheart!" Chanted the rest of the clan.

"Well done," Sparrowpaw mewed to Blazeheart "You did really well."

"Thanks, It'll be your turn next." Blazeheart mewed.

"Do you want to go hunting Blazeheart?" Pebbleeye mewed.

"Yeah, the fresh kill pile is getting low." Blazeheart mewed. "Should I go and get Shadowrunner?"

"Yeah that's a good idea." Pebbleeye mewed. They padded out of camp.

"Tawnypaw go and get rid of the elders tics they keep moaning about them." Swanfeather. Tawnypaw groaned and padded up to the elders' den.

"Tawnypaw can you get rid of my tics for me please?" Goldenbreeze mewed.

"Yes, I'll just go and get some mouse bile from Snowystorm." Tawnypaw

replied. She padded out of the elders' den and walked into Snowystorm's den.

"Snowystorm please can I have some mouse bile for the elders' tics?" Tawnypaw asked.

"It's over there." Snowystorm snapped flicking her tail. "Remember to wash your paws in a river afterwards though it tastes disgusting." Tawnypaw padded over to where Snowystorm pointed and picked some up in a leaf, when she padded out again some dripped onto the floor.

"No look what you've done." Snowystorm snapped.

"I'm sorry it was an accident. I'll come and clear it up when I've done the elders tics." Promised Tawnypaw.

"My den is going to have that stench in for ages." Snowystorm growled. "Don't bother." Tawnypaw padded out and bumped into Ravenclaw.

"Oh, hi Ravenclaw." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Ravenclaw asked.

"I was just taking this mouse bile to the elders and getting rid of their tics." Tawnypaw replied.

"Not your favourite apprentice task then? Well it's got to be done." Ravenclaw mewed.

"It's got to be done though." Tawnypaw mewed.

"I was actually looking for you. After you've finished with the elders do you want to come hunting with me?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Yes." Tawnypaw mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began. "I have decided who is coming to the gathering tonight – Smallpaw, Lionpaw, Blazeheart, Pebbleeye, Icewhisper, Shadowrunner, Fireblaze, Goldenbreeze, Emberspark and Froststorm."

"Have you noticed Snowystorm being a bit, I don't know, odd or tense lately?" Tawnypaw mewed to Ravenclaw when they were hunting.

"Not really." Ravenclaw lied. "Why?"

"It's probably nothing but when I asked her for mouse bile earlier she bit my head off, after that I accidently dropped some of the mouse bile and she acted like I was a badger or something."

"It's probably nothing. She'll still be mourning Creekpelt, and she's taken over all Creekpelt's responsibilities. She's just stressed." Ravenclaw replied, knowing she would have to keep a closer eye on Snowystorm.

"Hey do you scent that thrush?" Tawnypaw mewed.

"It's on the ground over there. I'll climb that big tree over there." Ravenclaw mewed pointing with his tail. "And you chase it into my paws."

"Ok. I'll wait for you to climb the tree first." Tawnypaw replied. Ravenclaw scrambled up the tree. Tawnypaw padded loudly up to the thrush so it would fly into Ravenclaw's tree. It fluttered right onto the branch Ravenclaw was sitting on and he killed it. He scrambled down.

"Well done, we should get back to camp now." He mewed. They padded back to camp just as all the cats going to the gathering were about to leave.

"Oh hi Ravenclaw see you later." Emberspark mewed as they passed.

"Hi." He replied.

"I wish I was going with you." Mewed Tawnypaw to Smallpaw.

"There'll be other gatherings." Smallpaw replied. When Driftclan got to the gathering they found Eclipseclan already there.

"Hi Snowystorm!" Doefern mewed.

"Oh, hi." Snowystorm mewed.

"I was wondering if you have any spare tansy I could have? I can't find any on my territory and some of our elders and kits have got a cough." Doefern asked.

"I have a bit. Come back after the gathering and get it if you want." Snowystorm mewed.

"Who's this?" Doefern mewed as Berryfire padded up to them with a smaller cat.

"This is my new apprentice, Dovepaw." Berryfire mewed. "Dovepaw this is Snowystorm and Doefern."

"Hi Dovepaw." Doefern mewed.

"Hi." Dovepaw mewed.

"So you've decided to walk the path of a medicine cat." Snowystorm mewed.

"Yes, when I was a kit I was always pestering Berryfire about herbs so when I was going to become an apprentice she suggested I became hers." Dovepaw mewed happily.

"Shush, Dovepaw. The gathering is about to begin." Berryfire mewed.

"This last moon has been good for us too. We bring three new apprentices with us – Ivytangle, Firepelt and Sharpear." Swiftstar mewed.

"Ivytangle, Firepelt and Sharpear, Ivytangle, Firepelt and Sharpear." Chanted Eclipseclan.

"However some of the elders and kits are getting coughs, we have separated them from the rest of the clan and all the warriors are healthy and strong. We haven't yet been able to get some tansy and were hoping the other clans would give us some." Swiftstar mewed looking at the other clan leaders.

"Doefern has spoken to me about it and I said he could come with me after the gathering to get some." Snowystorm mewed standing up.

"Thanks you Snowystorm," Swiftstar mewed "and Driftclan." As an afterthought though he did sound a bit bitter saying it.

"We bring with us today two new warriors – Pebbleeye and Blazeheart." Mallowstar mewed.

"Pebbleeye, Blazeheart, Pebbleeye, Blazeheart." Chanted the Driftclan cats.

"Prey in Meadowclan is scarce and the two-legs kits are coming on our territory more often. We are thriving nevertheless. We do have one thing to report though. Two-legs are letting their dogs loose more and more often, they seem to be going quite close to your borders so I'd watch out for them near our borders on border patrol." Lakestar mewed.

"Thank you for the warning." Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes, thanks you." Swiftstar mewed.

"Is there anything else wants to say?" Mallowstar asked.

"Yes there is one thing. We weren't going to mention it but I've realised Driftclan is getting too strong." Swiftstar mewed.

"What are you accusing Driftclan of?" Mallowstar mewed angrily.

"Stealing prey. I didn't mention it before because I thought it may have been a mistake but you just seem to keep getting stronger and getting more warriors so I am asking you to stop or any Driftclan cat found on our territory will be clawed." Swiftstar mewed.

"We haven't touched your mangy prey." Yowled Windspirit and the other Driftclan cats yowled in agreement.

"Then why do we keep finding half eaten squirrels in our territory with Driftclan scent on it?" Swiftstar mewed.

"We haven't been on your territory, we can hunt perfectly well in our own territory." Icewhisper mewed angrily.

"I know Driftclan when I smell Driftclan." Lightningflash (Eclipseclan's deputy) mewed.

"We haven't stolen any prey we wouldn't want your scrawny squirrels anyway." Blazeheart mewed.

"Well we were just warning you." Swiftstar mewed. "Come on we have more important things to do than argue with mouse-brains." He leapt off the rock and ran back through the woods, the rest of his clan except from Doefern followed him.

"Well, erm see you next moon." Lakestar mewed and ran off back to his territory while his clan followed.

"We should get back to camp." Mallowstar mewed. "Doefern when you've got the tansy I'll send two warriors to escort you back to your territory to make sure you don't get attacked."

"Thank you." Doefern mewed. They ran back to camp and Mallowstar called Blazeheart and Pebbleeye over.

"Can you two escort Doefern off our territory please?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Of course." Blazeheart and Pebbleeye mewed. When they got back to camp Snowystorm and Doefern padded into Snowystorm's den.

"The tansy's over there." Snowystorm mewed, flicking his tail to show Doefern where she kept it.

"Thanks." Doefern mewed. He picked it up and turned around. "This should sort the cough out."

"If you need any more just come to camp, if you meet a warrior just tell them you need some tansy from me and they will bring you to camp." Snowystorm mewed.

"Thanks, I will." Doefern mewed. He padded out the den and Pebbleeye and Blazeheart walked beside him.

"Did you hunt on my territory?" Doefern mewed when they were out of camp.

"No, we told you that at the gathering." Blazeheart mewed.

"I-I just meant. Outside of the gathering I wouldn't say anything if you promised to stop." Doefern mewed.

"We aren't mouse brained." Pebbleeye mewed.

"I don't want a war between the clans, not as many herbs are growing at the moment, I have to use herbs sparingly." Doefern mewed. They carried on in silence, they just crossed the border when two cats stepped out of the shadows.

"We can take it from here." Horsespirit mewed.

"Ok, Mallowstar just asked us to make sure he got back safely so I guess he's safe in your paws now." Blazeheart mewed.

"Go, we won't fight you for crossing the borders this time but next time, you'd better watch out." Padfoot growled.

"And don't help yourself to prey before you cross either, we know Driftclan are prey stealers." Horsespirit hissed. Pebbleeye and Blazeheart turned around and crossed back over the border.

"They could at least be grateful, we could be warm and cosy in our dens by now." Pebbleeye mewed.

"Fox-hearts." Agreed Blazeheart.


	18. Chapter 17

**I think this is probably the longest chapter so far, so it'll hopefully make up for the irregularity of my updates. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.**

"Come on let's try hunting by that big oak." Windspirit mewed. She and Pebbleeye padded over to it and scented a mouse. They stalked it until it had scurried to a leaning birch tree.

"I'll pounce." Pebbleeye mewed quietly. Windspirit nodded watching. There was a loud creaking noise and the two cats watched the already leaning tree bend more until it was about to snap. The mouse ran off into the undergrowth. Pebbleeye prepared to launch at the mouse.

"No Pebbleeye!" Mewed Windspirit loudly. It was too late. Pebbleeye leapt as the tree fell. He landed directly below the tree. He looked up. He saw the tree coming towards him.

"Run!" Windspirit mewed. Pebbleeye froze with fear. Windspirit launched herself up and shoved Pebbleeye out of the way. Pebbleeye landed near a pile of rocks as he heard the tree smash onto the ground. He turned around and realised Windspirit had saved him. He saw Windspirit's tail sticking out and immediately knew what had happened. Windspirit had pushed Pebbleeye out of the way, he hadn't enough time to move before the tree had hit her. The tree had crushed her. Pebbleeye pushed the tree up and pulled Windspirit out. She was already in Star clan. He carried her back to camp.

"Pebbleeye who's that?" Mallowstar mewed rushing out of camp as she saw him approaching.

"Windspirit, she was crushed by a tree, saving me." Pebbleeye mewed. "I'm sorry, she knew if she saved me she wouldn't have enough time to get out of the way. She did it anyway. She died instantly."

"I'll take her from here. You should get something for the shock from Snowystorm." Mallowstar mewed. She picked Windspirit's body up and took it into the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "Windspirit is dead. She died saving Pebbleeye. I need to appoint a new deputy, as the warrior code states I have until moonhigh on the day the previous deputy dies to announce the new deputy. I would like to speak to Icewhisper and Emberspark in my den please." She mewed and jumped down from the rocks. She padded into her den followed by Emberspark and Icewhisper. For the rest of the day she called almost all the senior warriors into her den for a discussion and a little before moonhigh she called another clan meeting.

""Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrocks for a clan meeting." Yowled Mallowstar. When all cats had gathered she began. "I say these words before Star clan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Driftclan is Ravenclaw." She continued.

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw." Chanted the rest of the clan.

"Lionpaw also needs a new mentor. I have decided I will be Lionpaw's new mentor." Mallowstar mewed, "Those wishing to sit vigil for Windspirit can do so after the meeting has finished." Mallowstar mewed and jumped down from the rock.

"Congratulations Ravenclaw." Mewed Rapidstreak.

"Thanks." He replied. He padded over to Windspirit's body along with the cats who had been closest to Windspirit followed. Ravenclaw sat down and stared at the stars knowing there would be a new one tonight for Windspirit.

"Ravenclaw, may I have a quick word with you?" Snowystorm mewed as the sun rose.

"Can you wait until I have sorted all the patrols out please?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Yes, I'll be in my den sorting out my herbs." Snowystorm mewed padding away. Ravenclaw organised the patrols then turned to head into Snowystorm's den.

"Ravenclaw?" Mallowstar asked

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" She asked.

"Yes, Snowystorm just wants a quick word with me first." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I'll wait here for you then." She replied. Ravenclaw padded into Snowystorm's den.

"You came then." Snowystorm mewed.

"Yes, why didn't you expect me to?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"You know what I'm planning, I would have thought you would be smarter than that to see me alone." Snowystorm mewed.

"You're a medicine cat. You're not allowed to hurt me, you follow the medicine cat code."

"I never asked to be a medicine cat. I never even agreed to it. Creekpelt and Miststar decided for me. That's why they both died. They wanted to determine my future for me. Ocean understood me though. She's been training me." She mewed.

"I-I how could you? She killed our father." Ravenclaw mewed.

"You spoiled my dreams: I'm going to spoil your dreams." Snowystorm hissed.

"What do you mean?" Ravenclaw replied.

"You pushed me off the ledge. I injured my leg so I had to become a medicine cat." Snowystorm growled.

"That was an accident, you know that." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Was it? You were always making fun of me. Don't you remember what you said to me the day you killed my dreams?" Snowystorm hissed. Ravenclaw shook his head.

"But Snowystar doesn't sound as good as Ravenstar. Plus I will become Ravenstar. You probably won't. I might consider making you deputy but only if you are a really good warrior, which you probably won't be." Snowystorm growled.

"I was joking." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Well you got your wish. You're a better warrior than me, I'm not even a warrior. I can't even have a mate and kits." Snowystorm growled.

"You don't even like anyone." Ravenclaw mewed.

"That shows how much you know. I like Rapidstreak." Snowystorm.

"Why didn't you say something to Creekpelt then? You might have been able to have a special training so you could become a warrior." Ravenclaw mewed.

"It's too late for that now. I'm going to kill you, and if I don't Ocean will." Snowystorm mewed preparing to launch herself at Ravenclaw.

"Ravenclaw? Are you ready to go hunting now?" Mallowstar mewed padding in.

"Yes, we've just done now." Ravenclaw mewed glaring at Snowystorm.

"Yes, see you later _Ravenclaw_." Snowystorm mewed. Ravenclaw and Mallowstar padded out of camp.

"Mallowstar, can I ask you something?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Yes, though I can guess what it is." Mallowstar mewed. "You want to know why I picked you as deputy."

"I-I yes. How did you know?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"I don't think any cat expected me to pick a young warrior like you. I asked the senior warriors who they thought should be deputy, most of them said Emberspark. I wasn't so sure though, I needed a sign from Star clan. Around sunhigh I had a nap and Miststar came to me and told me that there would be a sign in the fresh kill pile. When I woke up I went to the fresh kill pile and there was: a vole, two squirrels, a mouse and one other thing. A raven, it was missing a claw. I asked around camp to see who had caught it. No cat admitted to catching it, I knew for sure who Star clan wanted to be deputy. I called the senior warriors to my den and asked them what they thought about you as deputy, they seemed surprised but they agreed that you would make a good deputy, and later a leader." Mallowstar mewed.

"Was there anyone who didn't want me as deputy?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Why do you ask?" Mallowstar mewed.

"One cat is a little hostile to me, especially since you made me deputy." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I shouldn't really tell you. I won't say who they are." Mallowstar mewed.

"Snowystorm. Was it her?" Ravenclaw mewed. Mallowstar nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I don't know whether you remember but when Creekpelt died, you asked me if there was anyone I suspected and I told you what I thought." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I'm sticking by what I said then." Mallowstar mewed.

"You don't know what she's planning." Ravenclaw mewed. "Ocean's training her."

"Don't be mouse-brained. She's a medicine cat, and you're forgetting something." Mallowstar mewed.

"What?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Ocean killed your father, she's your sister, she wouldn't make friends with the cat who killed you father." Mallowstar mewed.

"You don't know what she's capable of. If you hadn't come into her den to see if I was done, she would have attacked me. She was about to. She's angry." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Even if she was, why attack you?" Mallowstar mewed.

"She's making me feel guilty. It didn't start with just a disagreement about something mouse-brained. She's holding a grudge about something that happened when we were kits. She never wanted to become a medicine cat. Miststar and Creekpelt forced her." Ravenclaw mewed then turned round. "I need some rest, you should carry on hunting." He mewed and padded back to camp.

"Emberspark can you lead a hunting patrol please take Sunpaw, Grassblade and Blazeheart?" Ravenclaw mewed later.

"Yes. It's weird watching you organise patrols, when just a few moons ago you were just an apprentice with me telling you to groom the elders." Emberspark mewed. "You've done really well."

"Thanks." Ravenclaw mewed as Mallowstar padded in carrying a plump vole.

"Ravenclaw can I have a word in my den please?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes." Ravenclaw mewed, he had been expecting this ever since he had walked off. Ravenclaw followed Mallowstar into her den.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"What you told me earlier. How do you know Miststar and Creekpelt forced her. That doesn't sound like the cats I knew." Mallowstar mewed.

"It didn't sound like the cats I knew until Snowystorm explained it. When Creekpelt announced Snowystorm's leg probably wouldn't heal, Miststar just went to Snowystorm and told her that her leg wouldn't heal properly so she would have to become a medicine cat. A while later she told the clan Snowystorm or Snowykit as she was then would become a medicine cat before Snowystorm had even decided." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Miststar was just doing what was best." Mallowstar mewed.

"I'm sure she thought she was. That's not the point. Snowystorm still blamed her, that's what the point is. She also had a grudge against Creekpelt." Ravenclaw mewed.

"She saved her life though."

"To Snowystorm it looks like Creekpelt didn't say that she could just have different training so she could become a warrior."

"Miststar told me afterwards that it would have been impossible to happen."

"Did she tell you becoming a medicine cat was the only route for Snowystorm."

"Even I would say it is the only route for her, unless she wanted to be an elder her entire life."

"She could have stayed in the nursery and helped with the kits. When she was old enough she could have become a queen."

"I-I it wouldn't have been practical."

"How? And you're straying from the original point." Ravenclaw mewed.

"You started off saying she was evil and now you're defending her."

"I'm proving my point. To her it must look like the world's against her. Then Ocean came along and acted nice to her. Ocean tricked her. Snowykit would never have made friends with Ocean otherwise. I don't know why Ocean is doing it, but there must be a reason."

"She hates Driftclan." Mallowstar mewed.

"Why?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Ocean was once just a loner, I know it's hard to believe now, she was even friends with Blackberry. She had a mate and two kits. One day a fox attacked her and killed her mate and one of the kits, she escaped with the other kit. After that she became more vicious she wanted to make sure nothing would take away her only kit left. That was when she stopped being a loner and became a rogue. One day she met another rogue they had a fight and Ocean's kit was watching. Ocean won but the kit was traumatised by what she saw. She ran away. She didn't know where she was going she just knew she had to get away from Ocean. She came across me when I was still a paw and my mentor while we were hunting. Driftclan took her in. Do you want to know the kits name?"

"I think I can guess." He mewed.

"Mist." She mewed.

"There's evidence." Ravenclaw mewed. "Ocean wanted revenge on Miststar."

"It's not evidence." Mallowstar mewed.

"You're being mouse-brained." Ravenclaw mewed. "Snowystorm and Ocean are plotting to kill me."

"They aren't." Mallowstar mewed.

"There's only one reason I told you this. Mintleaf told me to. I told her after the kit was born. She believed me. When she died she made me promise to tell you, and I have, I told her you wouldn't believe me. I was right. I think all Snowystorm wants is to be a warrior and no cat should stop her. You're stopping her from having a mate and kits, there's a cat she likes too which just makes the situation worse." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Who?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Why should you believe me?" Ravenclaw mewed padding out of Mallowstar's den. He padded into the warriors' den and curled up in his nest. He had never felt more alone.

"Ravenclaw." A cat mewed.

"Go away." Ravenclaw mewed.

"It's Mintleaf." Mintleaf mewed.

"Mintleaf?" Ravenclaw mewed looking up. Mintleaf came over to him and flicked him with her tail. He flicked her back.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"Were you last time?" She replied.

"I thought, Snowystorm." He mewed.

"Star clan is watching over you. You know I didn't actually expect you to tell Mallowstar." Mintleaf mewed.

"I keep my promises." Ravenclaw mewed. Another cat walked towards them.

"Hi Ravenclaw." Miststar mewed. "I'm sorry, all the pain you're going through now, it's my fault. I should have given Snowykit another option."

"It doesn't matter." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Snowystorm can't attack you now anyway." Mintleaf mewed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Mallowstar claims she doesn't believe you but she's not sure. What you told her does make sense. She just doesn't want to believe you. Snowystorm will have to think of a plan to lure you away from camp, then kill you." Creekpelt mewed, who had now padded up to them.

"So as long as I don't leave camp alone I'm safe?" Ravenclaw asked.

"As long as you don't leave camp alone or with Snowystorm." Mintleaf corrected. "Now it is time to go, your clan needs you, and Ravenclaw."

"Yes?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Congratulations on becoming deputy." She mewed.

"Thanks." He mewed as his vision went blurry and he woke up back in his nest.


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry updates have been pretty irregular, I've had so much to do. I'm going to try and get an update out every Saturday, maybe on Wednesdays sometimes too if I have time, but there should definitely be one every Saturday. Anyway, let me know what you think and enjoy.**

Half a moon later

"Bye Snowystorm, see you later." Mallowstar mewed.

"Bye." Snowystorm mewed before padding out of camp to go to the medicine cat half-moon gathering. He padded to the Eclipseclan border and met Doefern.

"Hi Snowystorm." Doefern mewed. "Thanks for the tansy, the elders and kits are fine now."

"I'm glad to hear it." Snowystorm mewed. "Let's go and get Berryfire and Dovepaw." They padded onto Meadowclan territory and soon picked up the scent of Berryfire and Dovepaw and they were at the moonstone in no time.

"Do you think Star clan will come to me in my dreams?" Dovepaw mewed to Berryfire.

"Yes, but only tell me what you see, we can only tell our clan leader what we have seen until we understand the sign." Berryfire mewed. They padded into the mothermouth and walked down the slope. They all bent forwards and touched the moonstone with their nose and fell asleep. When Doefern awoke he saw his old mentor, Firedust, padding towards him.

"Hi Firedust." Doefern mewed.

"Hi Doefern, come with me there is something I need to show you. Then you will need to warn the other medicine cats about it." Firedust replied.

"What is it?" Doefern asked. Firedust didn't reply but she padded off along a stream until they saw two other cats.

"Hi Doefern." One of them mewed.

"Hi Ivystep. Hi Creekpelt." Doefern mewed. "Why are you here?"

"We need to tell you something important." Ivystep mewed.

"But you two are from Driftclan and Meadowclan." Doefern mewed.

"That has nothing to do with it." Creekpelt mewed.

"Why are you telling me?" Doefern mewed. "Why not Dovepaw, Berryfire or Snowystorm?"

"It is Dovepaw's first time meeting Star clan, we don't want to scare her and Berryfire will be too busy listening to what Dovepaw saw to tell the other medicine cats." Ivystep mewed. Doefern realised she had left out Snowystorm.

"And what about Snowystorm." He mewed.

"She might not deliver the message." Creekpelt mewed.

"So why tell me?" Doefern mewed.

"Because I want you to tell the other medicine cats about our message. When we send you a sign we want you to go to Driftclan and tell Mallowstar and Ravenclaw about it." Firedust mewed.

"Why Ravenclaw? Why not Windspirit?" Mewed Doefern.

"Windspirit is in Star clan now." Creekpelt mewed.

"Oh, I didn't know, sorry." Doefern mewed.

"It's ok." Creekpelt mewed.

"Doefern in less than a moon in one of the clans a traitor will reveal themselves. Blood will be spilt." Ivystep mewed.

"A prophecy was made not so long ago. Kin will turn on kin and the clans will run red as two new stars are formed. The prophecy will be fulfilled. Not even Star clan can stop it." Creekpelt mewed.

"Don't tell the other cats about the prophecy. Only Mallowstar and Ravenclaw." Firedust mewed.

"We must go and talk to the medicine cats of our own clans now. Remember Kin will turn on kin and the clans will run red as to new stars are formed." Creekpelt mewed as she and Ivystep padded off.

"Doefern, there is a kit in your clan that wishes to become the next medicine cat of Eclipseclan. Star clan approves of her. She is to become your apprentice." Firedust mewed.

"Who is it?" Doefern mewed.

"Moonkit." Firedust mewed.

"I'll speak to her and Swiftstar." Doefern mewed.

"It is time for you to wake now. Remember a traitor in one of the clans will reveal themselves in the next moon." Firedust mewed. "Goodbye." A moment later Doefern woke up to find the other medicine cats waking up too. They padded out of the mother mouth and Doefern began.

"There's something Star clan told me to tell all the medicine cats. In the next moon a traitor in the clans will reveal themselves. Blood will be shed. Warn your clan leaders of it." Doefern mewed.

"Berryfire what does it mean?" Dovepaw mewed.

"It means we should be careful who we trust." Berryfire mewed. "Let's hurry back to camp." They padded across a field until they got back to Meadowclan territory.

"Bye Dovepaw, bye Berryfire." Doefern mewed.

"See you at the gathering." Dovepaw mewed. Doefern and Snowystorm carried on padding to their territory.

"Did Star clan tell you which clan the traitor would come from?" Snowystorm mewed.

"No, I would have said otherwise." Doefern mewed. They got back to Driftclan territory.

"Bye then." Snowystorm mewed.

"Bye." Doefern mewed.

"Hi Doefern, you're back I see." Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes, I need a word with you please, in private." Snowystorm mewed.

"Come into my den." Mallowstar mewed.

"This morning when we woke up from dreaming with Star clan Doefern told us something Star clan had told him to tell the medicine cats who had to tell their clan leaders." Snowystorm began.

"What?" Mallowstar mewed.

"That within a moon a traitor in the clan would reveal themselves." Snowystorm mewed.

"Do you know which clan it applies to?" Mallowstar mewed.

"No, but there's more. He also said blood would be spilled." Snowystorm mewed.

"I guess there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to let the future unfold and watch what happens. There are somethings even Star clan cannot change or do. You of all people know that." Mallowstar mewed.

"Are you talking about my leg?" Snowystorm mewed. Mallowstar nodded. "I think it applies to Driftclan."

"Why?" Mallowstar mewed quickly.

"There's a certain cat who keeps threatening me. He keeps telling me that he will murder me, because he wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice but because of my accident I had to become a medicine cat." Snowystorm mewed.

"Who is this cat?" Mallowstar mewed.

"I don't want to say in case they find out." Snowystorm mewed.

"They won't find out, I won't tell anybody." Mallowstar mewed.

"R-Ravenclaw." Snowystorm mewed.

"Ravenclaw?" Mallowstar mewed. "As kit all he wanted to be was a warrior."

"It turned out he was lying." Snowystorm mewed.

"You may go now." Mallowstar mewed. Snowystorm padded out followed by Mallowstar.

"Hi Rapidstreak!" Ravenclaw mewed. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Sorry I promised Spottedpaw and Smallpaw I would show some warrior moves." Rapidstreak.

"Can I watch?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"Yes, you can help me demonstrate some moves if you want." Rapidstreak mewed. They padded to the training hollow together.

"We're going to show you two how to escape when a cat has got you pinned down. Ravenclaw is going to pin me down and I'm going to demonstrate how to escape." Ravenclaw leapt on top of Rapidstreak and pinned his shoulders to the floor. Rapidstreak tried to wriggle free but couldn't.

"Go limp." Ravenclaw mewed quietly. Rapidstreak suddenly went limp and Ravenclaw loosened his grip on him. Rapidstreak suddenly jumped up knocking Ravenclaw off his paws.

"Can we try it now?" Spottedpaw mewed.

"Yes, Spottedpaw you pin Smallpaw down and Smallpaw you try and escape." Rapidstreak mewed. "Claws sheathed though." He added. Spottedpaw jumped onto Smallpaw who loosened up and attempted to escape but couldn't.

"Good Spottedpaw, Smallpaw try and push up with your shoulders." Rapidstreak mewed distractedly.

"Are you ok?" Ravenclaw asked as the two apprentices carried on.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "Why?"

"You seem a bit distracted that's all." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Well, Swanfeather is about to our kits." He admitted.

"Wow, congratulations." Ravenclaw mewed. "Why aren't you with her?"

"I've got these two to train." Rapidstreak.

"I'll take them hunting and tell them you'll spend a whole day training with them tomorrow. I can help again if you want." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Are you sure? Thanks." Rapidstreak mewed running out of the training hollow into the nursery.

"Change of plan, I'm going to take you hunting now." Ravenclaw mewed. The two apprentices groaned. "Rapidstreak is going to train with you the whole day tomorrow though." He added.

"Yay!" The two paws mewed.


	20. Chapter 19

**Guys, I would really love your feedback, I've only had three reviews (thank you to those who reviewed), and I don't know whether you are liking it or not. Please talk to me. What do you think of it? How can I improve? Anyway, I hope you like it.**

"Lionpaw can you come with me please? I need to pick some herbs and I need someone to make sure I don't get attacked." Snowystorm mewed.

"Ok, I'll just check if it's ok with Mallowstar first." Lionpaw replied. He padded off to Mallowstar's den.

"Mallowstar Snowystorm asked me if I can go with her to pick some herbs is that ok?" Lionpaw mewed.

"Yes, when you get back I'll take you hunting." Mallowstar mewed.

"Yay! Thanks Mallowstar." Lionpaw mewed bounding off happily. Snowystorm and Lionpaw padded towards fourtrees.

"What herbs do you need?" Lionpaw mewed.

"Tansy. We're running low and I don't want to be without any." Snowystorm mewed.

"Where is tansy found?" Lionpaw mewed.

"It's most common at fourtrees. That's where we are heading." Snowystorm mewed. "Here we are. You just wait here." Snowystorm padded towards a clump of tansy. Snowystorm tripped.

"Argh. Lionpaw can you run and get Ravenclaw? I've hurt my leg and I need a warrior to get me to camp so I can use the right herb on it. Don't bother coming with him. Just go hunting with Mallowstar." Snowystorm mewed.

"I don't mind helping you back." Lionpaw mewed.

"No it's ok. You have your training, just get Ravenclaw." Snowystorm mewed. Lionpaw padded back to camp.

Meanwhile in Eclipseclan Doefern was padding over to the fresh kill pile.

"Oh Doefern I was just going to get you something." Whitepaw mewed.

"It's ok." He replied. He took a plump mouse and was just about to leave when he spotted a mallow flower in the pile. He looked up and saw Firedust.

"Now is the time to warn Mallowstar. You won't be able to tell Ravenclaw. Tell Mallowstar Snowystorm was lying about Ravenclaw. Tell her Ravenclaw was telling the truth. He always was. Tell her the prophecy. Then take her to fourtrees. That's where the battle is to take place." Firedust mewed.

"Ok." Doefern mewed.

"Hello?" Whitepaw mewed.

"Huh? What? Sorry. I wasn't listening." Doefern mewed.

"Do you need help sorting out your herbs?" Whitepaw repeated.

"Oh erm no thanks. Can you tell Swiftstar I needed to go out and I might not be back for a while. I'm on an errand for Star clan." Doefern mewed. He ran out of camp and towards the Driftclan border.

"That was random." Whitepaw mewed padding towards Swiftstar's den.

"Sparrowflight, I need to speak to Mallowstar, urgently." Doefern mewed spotting her.

"What about?" Sparrowflight.

"I can't say. But it's not good. Cats are going to die. Take me to Mallowstar." Doefern mewed. "And quickly." He added. Sparrowflight ran towards camp as quick as she could with Doefern following.

"Mallowstar Doefern needs to speak to you. Urgently." Sparrowflight mewed to Mallowstar.

"Come into my den." Mallowstar mewed.

"Wait is Ravenclaw here?" Doefern mewed.

"He just left, Snowystorm needed help. Oh Lionpaw, I may be a while taking you hunting." Mallowstar mewed spotting Lionpaw.

"I can take you." Sparrowflight offered.

"Thanks." Mallowstar mewed. They left and Mallowstar showed Doefern into her den.

"What is it?" She mewed.

"I don't know whether Snowystorm told you but at the half-moon meeting Star clan told me that within a moon a traitor in one of the clans would reveal themselves." Doefern began.

"She told me. She thought it meant Ravenclaw." Mallowstar mewed.

"She's wrong. I don't know what's going on but Star clan just told me to come and tell you Snowystorm's wrong. She's lying. Ravenclaw is telling the truth. He always was. There's more though. There was a prophecy made moons ago. I didn't know about it until last half-moon meeting. Creekpelt told me it. Kin will turn on kin and the clans will run red as two new stars are formed. That's the prophecy. Creekpelt told me blood would be shed." Doefern carried on.

"No. Kin will turn on kin. Ravenclaw and Snowystorm are kin I was wrong. I doubted my deputy. Ravenclaw will never forgive me." Mallowstar mewed.

"There's more. I have to take you to fourtrees. That's where the battle will take place." Doefern mewed.

"That's where Ravenclaw just went. Come on let's go." She mewed. She ran out of her den swiftly followed by Doefern. They ran to fourtrees where they found three cats. Two of them where fighting the other one was egging them on. The cats fighting where Ravenclaw and Snowystorm. It was Ocean watching. Ravenclaw jumped onto Snowystorm's back and racked her fur with his claws.

"Come on Snowystorm. He deserves it." Ocean mewed. Snowystorm pushed Ravenclaw off and bit his leg hard. Ravenclaw darted forwards and bit Snowystorm's neck. Blood seeped through the wound. Snowystorm collapsed and his body slowly stopped moving.

"No!" Ocean howled. She leaped at Ravenclaw but Mallowstar jumped in front of him. She scratched Ocean's eyes. Mallowstar leapt onto Ocean's back and ripped Ocean's pelt off. Ocean too collapsed her breathing stopped.

"Mallowstar!" Ravenclaw mewed. "Thank you." He fell and stayed on his side.

"Doefern, can you do something?" Mallowstar mewed.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the herbs." Doefern mewed.

"It's ok Mallowstar, I was destined to die like this. There was a prophecy." Ravenclaw mewed some blood dripped from his neck forming a pool of blood. The blood trickled in three directions. One stream went into Meadowclan, another into Eclipseclan and the final into Driftclan. "Kin will turn on kin. Snowystorm turned on me. And the clans will run red. My blood has seeped into all the clans. As two new stars are formed. Ocean doesn't believe in Star clan. Snowystorm and I were destined to die."

"Please forgive me. I believed you. I didn't want to though, I wanted to believe my clan had a loyal medicine cat. I just wanted to make our clan strong." Mallowstar mewed. Ravenclaw's breathing slowed.

"I" Ravenclaw mewed in between breathes "for-forgive" and he took a last breath "you." His chest didn't rise up again.

"No, Ravenclaw. You were the best deputy I could have ever wanted. I'm sorry. I should have believed you." Mallowstar mewed.

"He hunts with Star clan now." Doefern mewed.

"Can you take Snowystorm please?" Mallowstar mewed. Doefern nodded. Mallowstar picked up Ravenclaw and Doefern picked up Snowystorm as they padded back to camp.

"Mallowstar who's that you're carrying?" Blazeheart mewed. Mallowstar shook her head and put Ravenclaw's body down.

"Mallowstar is it ok if I use some of your herbs for the shock?" Doefern mewed. Mallowstar nodded numbly. She followed Doefern into Snowystorm's old den. Doefern picked up a herb and gave it to Mallowstar. Mallowstar swallowed it.

"I'll give you a poppy seed then go to sleep, you need to rest." Doefern mewed. "I'll ask someone to stay here while I go back to my camp to see if it's ok to stay and help you for a bit."

"No, I need to choose a new deputy." Mallowstar mewed.

"Star clan will tell you." Doefern mewed. He gave a poppy seed to Mallowstar who ate it and curled up.

"Get Emberspark to keep an eye on me. Make sure he wakes me up before moonhigh though." Mallowstar mewed before falling asleep. Doefern padded out of the den and found Emberspark.

"Doefern what are you doing here? Snowystorm is out you'll have to wait to see her." He mewed.

"Snowystorm is dead. He was a traitor. He attacked Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw killed him. Ravenclaw died because I didn't have the right herbs, I'm sorry. Mallowstar's sleeping in Snowystorm's old den. She wanted you to keep an eye on her and wake her before moonhigh. I'll try and visit as much as possible until you have another medicine cat." Doefern mewed.

"But Snowystorm can't be dead." Emberspark mewed.

"The bodies are over there." Doefern mewed, flicking his tail to where a crowd had gathered round something. Emberspark padded into Snowystorm's den waiting for Mallowstar to awake.

"Ravenclaw? Is that you?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Yes, Star clan is visiting you. You need a new deputy." Ravenclaw mewed.

"I'm sorry, for not believing you." Mallowstar mewed.

"I am safe now. I have Mintleaf, Leopardstorm, Creekpelt and Snowystorm." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Snowystorm? Isn't she in the dark forest?" Mallowstar mewed.

"No. She didn't want to do it. Ocean persuaded her to do it. She convinced Snowystorm what she was doing was wrong." Ravenclaw mewed. "That's not why you're here anyway. The mew deputy is Emberspark. He would have been deputy last time if I hadn't." Ravenclaw added. "Snowystorm and Creekpelt need to speak to you now." Creekpelt and Snowystorm approached them.

"I'm sorry Mallowstar, I know you'll never forgive me I want you to know I am sorry though." Snowystorm mewed.

"I might be able to forgive you, one day." Mallowstar mewed.

"That's more than I deserve." Snowystorm mewed.

"We're here to tell you who the next medicine cat will be." Creekpelt mewed.

"Who?" Mallowstar mewed.

"Sparrowflight, she knows a bit about herbs from her loner days. We will appear to her and help her, we will teach all she needs to know. Doefern will help too." Snowystorm mewed.

"I'll speak to her about it." Promised Mallowstar.

"Your clan needs you now. Goodbye." Ravenclaw mewed.

"Goodbye." Mallowstar mewed as her sight went blurry. A moment later she had woken up.

"You're awake Mallowstar. What happened?" Emberspark mewed.

"You'll find out later when I call a clan meeting. I'll do that in a minute. I just need to speak to Sparrowflight first." Mallowstar mewed.

"You need to rest." Emberspark mewed.

"I'll rest later." Mallowstar replied.

"At least have something to eat." Emberspark mewed.

"Fine." Mallowstar mewed. She padded out of the den and to the fresh kill pile where she saw Sparrowflight.

"Sparrowflight will you come to my den please I need a word with you?" Mallowstar asked. Sparrowflight nodded, her mouth full of vole. Mallowstar picked up a mouse and padded to her den followed by Sparrowflight.

"Sparrowflight by now I presume you will know Snowystorm is dead." Mallowstar mewed. Sparrowflight nodded.

"I need a new medicine cat and Star clan have chosen you for the job. Creekpelt and Snowystorm will come and help you because you won't have a mentor." Mallowstar mewed.

"I'd love to become a medicine cat." Sparrowflight mewed.

"Thank you. I need to call a clan meeting, I'll announce it then." Mallowstar mewed, padding to high rocks

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, she began "As many of you know Ravenclaw and Snowystorm are both dead. There was a prophecy made ages ago. The prophecy was: Kin will turn on kin and the clans will run red as two new stars are formed. Snowystorm was threatened by Ocean so she was forced to attack Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw killed her. He had no choice it was kill or be killed. Ocean then tried to attack Ravenclaw when she saw Snowystorm was dead so I killed her. Ravenclaw was injured though. Doefern was there but he didn't have the right herbs to help Ravenclaw so he died. I need a new deputy now. I say these words before Star clan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Driftclan is Emberspark."

"Emberspark, Emberspark, Emberspark!" Chanted the rest of the clan.

"Star clan have also spoken to me about who the next medicine cat will be and she has agreed to it. Our new medicine cat is Sparrowflight." Mallowstar continued.

"Sparrowflight, Sparrowflight, Sparrowflight." Chanted the rest of the clan.


	21. Chapter 20

**It's going to be so satisfying finally hitting the complete button, I hope you have enjoyed it and please let me know what you've thought.**

One and a half a moons later

"Mallowstar please can I talk to you about Leopardkit?" Sparrowflight mewed.

"Yes, what about her?" Mallowstar asked.

"I think she wants me to be her mentor." Sparrowflight replied. "She's always wanting to help out with sorting out herbs and asking about what herbs do what."

"Do you know for certain she wants to though?" Mallowstar mewed.

"I'm fairly certain. The other day she was in my den and I was busy so I told her to go back to the nursery and play warriors with Swanfather's kits she started moaning about not wanting to be a warrior." Sparrowflight mewed. "I keep getting dreams from Star clan to do with leopards and herbs, I think Star clan approve."

"I was going to make her an apprentice today, go and bring her to my den and we can ask her if she wants to be your apprentice." Mallowstar mewed.

"Ok, thanks Mallowstar." Sparrowflight mewed. She went and got Leopard kit and took her to Mallowstar's den.

"Why does Mallowstar want to see me?" Leopardkit mewed.

"You'll see." Sparrowflight mewed.

"Am I going to become an apprentice?" Leopardkit asked.

"I said you'll see." Sparrowflight mewed as they walked into Mallowstar's den.

"Hi Leopardkit, I need a word with you. As you probably know you are now six moons and are going to be apprenticed later today. Sparrowflight has told me you like helping her sort out the herbs and she has also had many signs from Star clan about who the next medicine cat will be." Mallowstar mewed.

"Leopardkit, do you want to be my apprentice?" Sparrowflight mewed.

"Do you want me?" Leopardkit mewed.

"Of course but it's about you wanting me, not the other way round." Sparrowflight mewed.

"So I can become a medicine cat?" Leopardkit mewed

"Yes." Mallowstar mewed.

"Thank you Mallowstar, thank you Sparrowflight." Leopardkit mewed happily. "I didn't want to ask because all the other kits want to be warriors."

"Most kits do, but there are some like you who want to heal cats not hurt them." Sparrowflight mewed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rocks." Yowled Mallowstar. When all the cats had gathered beneath the high rocks, Sparrowflight stepped forwards.

"Cats of Driftclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown an eagerness for herb knowledge . Your next medicine cat will be Leopardpaw.

" Leopardpaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Sparrowflight?" Mallowstar mewed

"I do." Leopardpaw mewed.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by Star clan before the other medicine cats." Sparrowflight mewed.

"The good wishes of all Driftclan will go with you." Mallowstar mewed. Sparrowflight and Leopardpaw touched noses.

"Leopardpaw, Leopardpaw, Leopardpaw!" Chanted the rest of the clan.

"I have also decided which cats will be going to the gathering – Eldertwig, Tawnyowl, Pebbleeye, Icewhisper, Blazeheart, Palepelt, Shadowrunner, Fireblaze, Sandflurry, Sunpaw, Willowpaw and Spottedpaw." Mallowstar mewed when the cheering died down.

"What are you going to teach me first?" Leopardpaw mewed.

"I need to check up on Birchheart she has a bit of a cough. Do you know what I'll give her to treat it?" Sparrowflight asked.

"Tansy, but it would also be good if we made sure she is drinking plenty of water. We can dip some moss in water and take her that to sooth her throat." Leopardpaw mewed. "You told me that when I was a kit."

"I know I just wanted to make sure you remembered. Remember to check her nest to make sure it's dry as well though." Sparrowflight mewed.

"Shall I get the wet moss?" Leopardpaw mewed.

"Yes, I'll go and get the tansy." Sparrowflight mewed.

"Go and get some fresh kill for us Leopardpaw, it'll be almost time for the gathering." Sparrowflight mewed later. Leopardpaw sped off and took two voles and took them back to Sparrowflight. They ate quickly then they followed Mallowstar to fourtrees. Eclipseclan were already there.

"Hi Doefern, this is my new apprentice, Leopardpaw." Sparrowflight mewed.

"This is my new apprentice Moonpaw." Doefern mewed.

"Hi Moonpaw." Leopardpaw mewed.

"Hi Leopardpaw." Moonpaw mewed.

"Meadowclan are coming now." Sparrowflight mewed.

"Hi Sparrowflight, hi Doefern. I see you both have apprentices now." Berryfire mewed.

"This is Leopardpaw." Sparrowflight mewed.

"I'm Moonpaw." Moonpaw mewed.

"I'm Dovepaw and my mentor's Berryfire." Dovepaw mewed.

"Last moon the moon was hidden so we didn't have the gathering. Now we meet again two moons later. Driftclan has suffered greatly over the last two moons. First of all Windspirit died, and I made Ravenclaw deputy. Then as many of you knew would happen, a traitor revealed themselves. The traitor was Snowystorm. She led Ravenclaw away from camp and attacked him. Ravenclaw killed Snowystorm, but he himself was terribly wounded and didn't even make it back to camp. Snowystorm and Ravenclaw are both in Star clan now." Mallowstar mewed as there was murmurs of confusion everywhere.

"Snowystorm was a traitor but she thought what she was doing was for the good of the clan. Emberspark is our new deputy." Mallowstar continued

"Emberspark, Emberspark, Emberspark!" Chanted Driftclan.

"Star clan also chose our next medicine cat – Sparrowflight." Mallowstar mewed.

"Sparrowflight, Sparrowflight, Sparrowflight!" Chanted Driftclan.

"She already has an apprentice – Leopardpaw." Mallowstar mewed.

"Leopardpaw, Leopardpaw, Leopardpaw!" Chanted Driftclan.

"Despite our setbacks we are thriving." Mallowstar mewed.

"I speak for all of Meadowclan when I say this Mallowstar, I am truly sorry for your losses. We, like Driftclan, are doing well. Two-legs are staying off our territory and we have lots of prey." Lakestar mewed.

"We are also sorry for your losses. We have lots of prey. Once of our queens has had three kits – Ashkit, Lightningkit and Stormkit." Swiftstar.

"Is that all?" Mallowstar asked. The other two leaders nodded and all three of them jumped down from the rock and ran back to their territory, their clans following behind them.

"I'll just take these herbs to Goldenbreeze then I'm going to sleep." Sparrowflight mewed to Leopardpaw when they got back to camp.

"Do you want me to take them? I'm not very tired." Leopardpaw mewed.

"Thanks." Sparrowflight mewed passing the herbs over. Leopardpaw padded out of the den and into the elders' den.

"Goldenbreeze I've got your herbs." She mewed.

"Thanks," Goldenbreeze mewed "you look so like your father, he'd be proud of you if he was here."

"Thanks," Leopardpaw mewed. She padded out again. She knew Ravenclaw and Mintleaf were watching from Star clan and they were proud of her.

 **The End.**

5


End file.
